Playing Superhero
by DEI Caboose
Summary: After Gohan and Cell get transported to the DCAU, new friendships are formed and new villains are met. Join Gohan as he teams up with the Justice League to bring peace to this new world, as he discover's what it truly takes to be called, a Superhero.
1. Incoming

Playing Superhero

**My first DBZ, DCAU and cross over fic. This is just something I wanted to do, so let's see if it works. **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry if I make any continuity errors or plot holes, it's been a while since I've seen the series.**

**Also, a lot of Batman characters will appear in the series, many who didn't appear in Justice League Unlimited, because of copyright reasons.**

**That's enough I think, I hope you enjoy the story! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or the DCAU characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Incoming

The dust and sand from the desert they were standing in blew away widely from a small figure glowing gold. His green eyes fixated on the large humanoid insect that had done so much damage and had killed so many.

Including his father.

He only stared at it, cold and angry. It had done so much to the earth, and so much had been given in order to save here it was, good as new and ready to fight again.

Cell stared down at his small opponent, he was ecstatic to still be alive, but at the same time, furious a mere child could have caused him so much damage. 'He will pay, dearly'

Gohan had similar thoughts on his mind; he had taken his time with Cell, making sure to return the pain he had caused so many. He sure was regretting that now. 'But I can't give up, Dad wouldn't, and neither will I!'

Gohan gave another yell, his already golden aura expanded in size, the electricity that surrounded his body flared up even more, causing his friends to back away slightly. Cell stood firm, unimpressed. "Still won't give up?"

Gohan remained silent to Cell's insults, he knew what he was doing, trying to distract him and attack while his guard is down, he wouldn't fall for his mind games. He instead took up his fighting stance while Cell took his own.

Everyone else in the area retreated from the duo, Krillin carrying Android 18 and Vegeta carrying the body of Trunks. Piccolo took a quick glance at his former student before he too flew to a safer area. Leaving the Ascended Super Sayian and Android alone.

They continued to stare at each other, neither one wanting to make the first move in order to catch the other of guard. That was until some certain onlooker had enough. "Do something ya idiots!"

Both Cell and Gohan recognised the voice of the annoyance that was Mr Satan. But that distraction caused both of them to spring into action, believing the other would be brought off guard by the sudden outburst.

They both disappeared from view, only to reappear in the air with their fists in each other's faces, because Cell's arm was longer, he was able to put more force behind it, causing Gohan to go flying away towards a mountain, only to spring of it and speed back at Cell.

Cell didn't anticipate the move, and he to receive a hard punch to the face, causing him to go flying down towards the ground, Gohan in pursuit.

Gohan sped up to try a head-butt Cell, only for him to flip over his back, causing Gohan to smash through the desert floor. Cell couldn't help but laugh, "Ha! Sometimes you truly are like your father Gohan, simple minded and idiotic". But Cell stopped laughing immediately, realising something was off.

He couldn't sense Gohan's energy.

A concentrated look appeared on his face, and he began to look around the area for any sign of movement. He knew that attack didn't kill him, that would just be pathetic, 'maybe he really is smarter then I give him credit for'

By Cell's knowledge, Gohan was no battle technician, though his data was servilely outdated. But then he sensed it, a small energy was ascending to the surface; he smirked and held out his hand to fire on the brat as soon as he saw him.

The ground erupted and a golden ball of energy flew out of the ground and continued into the sky. Cell stared at the object in shock before he snapped his attention back down only to be met with a hard fist to the jaw. He fell back down to the ground, head over heels, and landed in a squatting position, a small trickle of blood ran down his bruised chin.

"I don't give you enough credit"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

They resumed their staring contest, before Cell flew into the sky; Gohan assumed it was so he couldn't pull of another trick like before so he followed him. They stopped just above the clouds, and they resumed staring.

Cell was almost on par with Gohan in terms of Strength, but Gohan was smaller, and therefore, faster, and he had to use that to his advantage.

Cell made the first move by firing a small blast at Gohan, he dodged lazily as Cell started to close in, their punches met and they began to exchange blows. Neither was able to gain the upper hand, and they both became more bruised and bloody over time.

Cell then sent a Kamehameha wave at Gohan, attempting to distract him so he could make his move. Gohan began to get pushed up into the stratosphere from the force of the blast, which was only accelerated by Cell flying up through his Kamehameha and into Gohan.

Gohan began to have difficulty breathing, as the air was very thin, so he brought up an energy shield, allowing him to breath and pushing Cell away in the process.

Cell flew back in anger, and then noticed something. He began to chuckle. Gohan only looked at him in confusion, 'why is he laughing? He's only fighting as well as me"

Cell noticed Gohan's confusion and decided to explain his little plan, "What's the matter boy? Having trouble breathing?" Gohan only growled from the safety of his shield, while Cell continued.

"Even if you are more powerful than me, you're still half-human, and therefore you'll still die, not even your power can save you from the emptiness of space!"

Gohan then got a worried look on his face, understanding Cell's plan, but before he could react, Cell had his own shield up and flew into Gohan's pushing them further into the sky.

It then became a desperate tug of war game, but Gohan couldn't put too much power into his shield, otherwise he might get too exhausted to maintain his shield, and therefore would die.

That also meant there little resistance for Cell to fight, allowing him to push himself and Gohan out into the dark void of space, further and further away from earth.

Gohan had to think up a plan, otherwise, he would either run out of energy and suffocate, or not have enough energy to return to earth without dying.

That also meant Cell would be free to return to earth and do what he wishes, with nobody there to stop him. That only left Gohan with one option. He brought both his arms to his side, while Cell looked at him in amusement and stopped pushing him.

"So that's how you want to play huh? Well let's consider it your final request"

Cell too brought his arms to his side, and began to chant the familiar phrase. Gohan meanwhile was smirking, he may end up dying, but he was far enough away from the earth to unleash all of his power without putting anyone in danger. He took a deep breath.

The two bloody warriors mirrored each other, and both their shields dropped at the same time, and both their Kamehameha's clashed.

Gohan held his breath, despite the amount of pressure he was under, while Cell was mostly he same, except he was yelling because he was able to breathe in space thanks to Frieza's cells, not that Gohan even heard him over the blasts.

They both where putting everything they had into the blasts, so much it could be seen from earth, where all the other Z-fighters watched on in awe, both at the sight, and the energy they were sensing from both of them.

As both Gohan and Cell where about to collapse under the pressure of the blasts, they both suddenly exploded, and instead of Gohan and Cell being propelled away, they were instead drawn _in _to the explosion, and just like that, they were gone, and the vast void of space became empty once more.

While the Z-fighters on earth didn't know if they should feel happy, or sad. From the fact both Cells and Gohan's energy had disappeared, the only conclusion they could come to was that they had killed each other.

Instead they wordlessly began to fly back to the lookout, to revive the deceased from the battle and Cell's rampage, and then they would see their little friend again.

* * *

A certain green Martian was doing his daily routine of acting as the monitor for the planet earth, on board the Watchtower II, observing for any situations that may require the assistance of superhero personnel.

It sure was boring sometimes, just waiting for something to pop up, he missed going into the field sometimes, but took comfort in the fact he was doing a job that could save many more lives. It may not be as fun, but it certainly was more rewarding.

A sudden blinking caught his attention, it was the asteroid warning, he observed the radar to see two objects falling fast towards the earth, there was no way they would be able to respond in time, they were already entering the stratosphere. Though it was worth double checking, it could be an asteroid, or a new enemy.

He was able deduct where the 'asteroids' where likely to land, in doing so, he knew the man would be perfect for the job.

"_Batman, you may want to see this" _

The dark knight, who was currently at his computer, investigating the Jokers latest scheme, heard the Martians announcement. He became annoyed he was needed elsewhere, but he knew the League came first. He began to slowly make his way to the main hall, and up into the Martians control tower.

"This better be important"

"I think you may find it interesting"

J'onn then showed Bats the radar, which showed the two objects hurdling towards the earth, Batman looked at it and then back to the Martian, "I think you've been up here to long J'onn"

The Martian looked un-amused, "It's too late to stop them now, but they are most likely to land in Gotham"

Batman's eyes narrowed then, now understanding. "In that case I'll contact Batgirl; she should be able to handle the situation until I arrive"

"I thought you'd be interested, I will prepare a Javelin, I suggest you take Supergirl, her cousin is unavailable at the moment"

"Just in case?"

"Just in case"

By the time J'onn had turned back around, Batman was already gone. J'onn, used to the act by now got back to work.

* * *

Barbra Gordon was currently cruising through Gotham in the Bat mobile after a long night of fighting crime, ever since she was accepted into the expanded Justice League; she really learned that crime never sleeps.

She may not have any superpowers, unlike the majority of the League, but she had proved herself a valuable member, she was usually dispatched to take down the common criminals, and super villains with no superpowers.

Such as tonight, with Two-Face getting up to his old tricks again. But she decided to retire for the night, it was almost dawn anyway.

"_Batgirl_"

'Uh strike that'

She knew better then to keep her partner waiting, "What's the problem Bats?"

"_Something's about to hit Gotham, handle the situation until we get there_"

"Sure, whatever are we talking asteroid hit, or giant robot hit?"

"_We don't know, so handle it until we get there"_

"Okay, wait what do you mean we?"

"_He means I'm going with him Barb_"

Unfortunately Barbra couldn't respond, first from Batman scolding Supergirl about using real names on the radios, and second from whatever was heading towards Gotham, impacting down the street from her.

She skidded the Batmobile to a halt, just short from falling into the crater whatever hit had made, and looked as far as she could from the inside of the car.

"_Batgirl?_"

She didn't respond as she made her way from the car to the edge of the creator, shuttering from what she was seeing.

"You guys might want to hurry up"

Instead of seeing what she assumed would be a meteor, or a robot, she saw two _people_, or at least one person and a giant bug.

Both of them where lying on the ground, pretty beat up, the bug man was bleeding purple blood, and various chunks of his body where missing.

The person on the other hand, was also pretty beat up, his shirt had been torn of showing his bloody and muscular psyche, and his golden hair was dripping blood in places.

But what surprised her most was how young he looked; he couldn't have been older than ten, that and she was wondering why they were there in the first place, who were they?

"_Batgirl_!"

She snapped back to reality to answer the call from her half mad, half worried partner.

"Yeah Batman?"

"_What happened_?" He said sternly.

"Well…

She would have responded, but she was distracted by the boy and bug man standing up to look at each other.

Both where breathing heavily, and slouching slightly from the strain of standing, but what surprised her the most was when the boy started walking forward, and started punching the bug man in the stomach.

The bug man attempted to retaliate by punching the boy in the head, and in doing so, he fell onto his back, and the boy fell onto his rear, panting heavily.

"_Batgirl_!"

"Sorry, listen two guys, crashed here, and there, fighting"

Batman didn't respond for a second before he gave her very specific instructions, _"Do not disturb them, if their too preoccupied with fighting each other, they won't try to hurt anyone else, just stay out of their way until we arrive"._

Batgirl didn't respond however, as the local Gotham City Police began to arrive at the area, the first to approach her was none other than the Commissioner, and her father, Jim Gordon.

"Whats the situation Batgirl?"

Instead she gave Gordon the radio, and he proceeded to look over the edge as well.

"Good God"

"_Jim_?"

"Batman? If only you could see this"

"_Tell me what's happening Jim, I'm almost there_"

Gordon proceeded to tell Batman all he knew from what he could see, while Batgirl watched the two in the creator, the bug man, stood up and began to look around, while the boy also slowly stood up.

Both of them looked ready to pass out at any moment, she didn't expect them to go on for much longer. The green man began to look around at the GCPD that had surrounded the creator, and then his eyes came to her.

From what she could tell, the man was plotting something, and he began to raise his arm, the boy suddenly looking alarmed.

For some reason Batgirl suddenly felt afraid, both from the bugs actions, and the boys reaction.

It began to yell, and a golden ball of light shot out from the end of his arm, heading straight for her.

She wouldn't of had enough time to move, and she didn't even know what was going to happen to her, so she raised her arms as if she was defending from a punch.

A scream was heard, but it wasn't hers.

She opened her eyes once the flash was gone, and looked back into the creator. The bug was gone, and so was the boy.

She then looked down at herself, she was covered in crimson blood, though she was sure it wasn't hers. It was then she noticed the same boy from before, now lying of to her side, looking much worse than he did in the creator.

She then heard the familiar sound of the Javelins jets approaching the area, though she never took her eyes of the boy.

'What are you?'

* * *

**Whew, Hurrah! New story...**

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. More to come soon.**


	2. Aftermath

Playing superhero

**I'm back! Sorry for no update I was away. I'm going to try to improve this story based on your advice, which I'm very thankful or by the way.**

**I sorry if the last chapter was a bit bad, either not detailed enough or just a bad layout. But I will make it better!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but unfortunately I own nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Aftermath

Barbra had her eyes fixated on her mysterious saviour, taking in every last detail to see if she recognised him from anywhere. 'Maybe he's part of the league, but he looks to… young'. He looked pretty young to be a crime fighter, 'Then again, Tim's pretty young too'.

Her view of the unconscious child was interrupted by approaching paramedics, who ceased moving forward when a grumpy Detective Bullock paved his way in front of them, "Are you crazy? We just saw what that green guy did, who's to say that kids not the same, I bet he's just another stinking…oof!"

Bullock stopped his ranting due to an extremely light punch from a newly arrived Supergirl, who had appeared almost from thin air. Bullock slouched off to the side, next to his partner Renee Montoya who by now was used to his antics, but grew frustrated at how he judged the superheroes. Especially ones he didn't know. She knew he was afraid of the powers they had, and what they could be used for.

'His hearts in the right place, to bad his brain isn't'

Commissioner Gordon was meanwhile ordering his officers to search the crater for the other mysterious being that had crashed into the city. He knew this was the Leagues business now, two guys who could survive a fall high enough to make a hole that big wouldn't be affected much by regular cops.

He made his way over to Batgirl, unknowingly his daughter, who still remained stiff from her experience just now. All he saw was a flash of light, a scream, and then the boy lying next to her, who was currently being treated by paramedics with some assistance from Supergirl.

As he stood by watching the scene, he glanced down at the red haired Batgirl, she didn't look back. He could tell she was shocked, maybe even scared of what had just happened, he couldn't really blame her. He did however hate seeing her this way; he cared for her, in some ways more than Batman or Robin.

Batgirl however turned around and grabbed a hand that had landed on her shoulder, even after everything, she was still alert to her surroundings. That was until another hand grabbed a punch she had aimed at the person who touched her. Only to pull back when she realised who it was.

"Batman!"

Her newly arrived partner stared down at her, both out of surprise at being her attempted punch, and sympathy for her shock over the situation. "Are you alright?" Barbara only nodded in response still holding Batman's hand.

"She's fine, but that boys in pretty bad shape by the look of it". Batman looked over the commissioner's shoulder onto the paramedics huddled around the boy; he released Batgirls hand and slowly started to make his way over to him.

He stared over the boys cut and bleeding body, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised by what he saw, the boy looked so, in shape, his body looked flawless, he had never seen anything like it, not even Dick or Tim had those many muscles, even with all the training he put them through. It was clear to him this was no ordinary boy.

'Is he another Kryptonian? If so how did he get here, and what about that other person who crashed with him, what's his story?'

Batman knew he couldn't leave this kid with the Gotham paramedics, he needed to get this boy back to the watchtower for treatment and observation, for all he knew, he could still be a threat. He glanced at Supergirl and directed his head at Batgirl, she seemed to get the message as she nodded and headed over to her friend, before leading her over to the Javelin to return to the watchtower once they were ready.

She kept glancing back at the kid who saved her life.

Batman directed his attention back to the child, drawing his attention back to his wounds, he certainly was in bad shape, his body looked shredded, complete with a large bleeding gash on his forehead. He went down on one knee next to him, listening to his breathing, they were short and quiet. Not a good sign.

He needed to get to the watch tower as soon as possible if he wanted to save this kid, he needed to have the information he knows. Something told him bad things were going to happen soon. He placed one hand on the kid, before bringing his glove up to his mouth.

"J'onn, beam us up"

They then disappeared into a purple light, leaving behind the blood stains on the pavement from the boy's wounds. Startling the paramedics, while Gordon just shook his head, before he directed his men to set up a crime scene around the area.

Supergirl and Batgirl watched the sight from the Javelin cockpit, which made Supergirl quiet annoyed, "Ugh, why does he get the quick way up?", she looked at Barbra for a response, who only stared down at her lap. Supergirl, looking slightly worried, turned back to the controls and activated the auto pilot to return them to the watchtower, eager to see what this boy was.

The Javelin rose into the air, while the police officers in the streets below watched in amazement.

* * *

"So they just crashed into the city, and they were still fighting afterwards?"

Green Arrow, aka, Oliver Queen, was standing next to his young friend Supergirl, they had got along quite well since their first assignment together back when they both joined the League a few months ago. He was at the moment trying to get as much information as possible out of her about this mysterious boy Batman had brought to the Watchtower an hour ago.

Said boy was at the moment in front of them behind a sheet of glass recovering in the medical section of the tower, he was hooked up with machines to monitor his vitals, though it was slightly pointless as nobody at the moment knew what this boy was, after Flash heard the story he came to the conclusion the kid was a robot.

"I don't know, Batgirl was the first one there, I'm telling you what she told me".

"About her, where is she anyway?"

"Batman insisted she get checked as well, according to her she would have died if it wasn't for this kid".

Green Arrow brought his attention back to the kid at that, for some reason having some newfound respect for him, he got along with Barbra just as much as he did with Kara, from what he heard, this kid couldn't be some other villain, what villain saves a good guy from potential death.

That did raise a question about the other person the kid was with, if this kid was the good guy, what did that make the green guy he was fighting with?

His thoughts where interrupted when he heard boots clicking along the floor, both Green Arrow and Supergirl turned towards the noise to see their good friend Barbra, still dressed in her costume, walking towards them. "Hey Barb, you feeling better?" Asked an enthusiastic Supergirl. Barbara smiled, "I suppose I feel better than earlier".

She turned away from her friends to stare at the boy in the hospital bed, "How is he?" Green Arrow answered "He's improving, kid's looking better every minute". And it was true, the baffled doctors who worked for the league could not understand how this child was already healing, most of his near fatal wounds where already reduced to mere cuts. That reassured Barbra slightly, but then a new question was raised, "What are we going to do to him once he's awake?"

"Question him"

All three of them turned their heads down the white hall to see an approaching Batman, his usual scowl on his face, "Even if he had good intentions, he still managed to survive falling into Gotham, no normal person could do that. Which means he isn't just a normal kid, he's something else, and we need to know why that is".

Batgirl grew defensive however, "So what are you saying, he could be another bad guy?" Batman then stared down at his female partner, "I never said that, what I'm saying is we need to take precautions, we need to be prepared for anything he does, and that means we need information".

Batgirl continued however, "Well what about the other guy, what do we do about him?", "Until we know what we're dealing with, this kid is all we have to work with". Barbra stared down to think, she knew her partner was right, this kid may have saved her life, but they needed to know more than that, they needed to know what those two where fighting about.

"But first I need you to tell me everything" Batman stood over his partner, but he was giving her his more understanding frown, "You're the witness partner, you need to tell us what exactly happened back in Gotham". Batgirl looked back at the boy, still lying unconscious in his bed, before turning back to Bruce and nodding. Before he began to lead her to the Leagues conference room, leaving Supergirl and Green Arrow alone in the white hall.

* * *

Barbara collapsed into her bed exhausted, today certainly had been tough on her, especially having to explain the events to Batman, and the only other founders on the station, Flash and Martian Manhunter. Batman got confused once she explained the boys hair turning from gold to black, while Flash lost it once she said he went from the creator to in front of her in the blink of an eye. Believing only he could do that.

J'onn had decided after that to attempt to read the boys mind while he was still recovering, while Batman would act as the monitor until he returned, Barbra had decided to get some much needed sleep, except sleeping in her quarters in the watchtower was not what she had in mind. She pulled her cowl back and just laid her head on her pillow, waiting for the enchantment of her mind to take over, she kept her eyes closed, waiting to drift off.

"_All personnel report to the main hall, this is not a drill…"_

Barbra angrily opened her eyes and sat up, and pulled her cowl back over her head, and pushed her red hair out the hole in the back, she stood up and pulled her yellow boots back on, and slowly made her way over to her door that led into the hall, she almost reached the button before the door opened by its self, and there stood.

"Kara?"

She looked quite desperate, as if she was wasting time not talking to her, she rushed the words out of her mouth as fast as she could, as the other league members ran down the hall in the background.

"The kids gone!"

That woke her up.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Tell me, is it an improvement? Is it easier to read? Is it more detailed? Well REVIEW and please tell me! Tanks in advance.**

**Chapter 3, Time for some introductions...**


	3. Impressions

Playing Superhero

**Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who likes this story, I'm glad it's turning out great, I was afraid this would be one of those obscure stories nobody would want to read, guess I was wrong.**

**Now if I make any mistakes in this chapter about superheroes with powers that could be used to do the task at hand, you'll know once you read it, I'm sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, as always, they are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: No, not now, not ever.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Impressions

Supergirl and Batgirl where currently standing in the main hall of the Watchtower II, along with all the other members of the League, along with the civilian personnel, waiting to be informed of the current situation.

Supergirl knew this had something to do with that kid; she had stayed with him to wait for any sign of him waking up, Ollie decided to go hit the hay, and she was considering it as well, that was until the Martian Manhunter had come to read the kids mind, and told her to leave.

She had begun to walk down the hall to her quarters to get some sleep, but turned around when she heard a punch, some glass smash, and a blue light speed down the opposite direction of the hall from where she was standing.

She had considered following the light, which she now knew was the boy, but instead decided to check on J'onn. When she entered the kid's room, J'onn was on the floor, rubbing his nose, the glass screen that allowed them to see inside had been smashed, and the kid's clothes, which were barely even intact, had been taken.

J'onn told her to get to the main hall, while he contacted Batman in the monitor tower to raise the alarm, Kara had decided to get Barbra and inform her of the situation, and then they both ran to the hall.

And here they were, waiting.

Kara didn't know what to think of this kid now, was he a threat? Was he just scared of a green man leaning over him? Kara couldn't help but feel uneasy at the fact there was someone loose on board the Justice League headquarters that was able to catch the Martian Manhunter by surprise.

Barbara had similar thoughts, but tried to convince herself the kid was a good guy. "I bet he's just scared".

Kara turned to her friend in confusion, "What do you mean? Scared of what? We're the good guys". "Yeah but he doesn't exactly know that". Kara looked down in embarrassment, 'Of course the kid doesn't know that, that first thing he saw was J'onn's face, which would freak anyone out'.

J'onn's eye twitched. Though he didn't exactly know why. But he didn't have time for that; he needed to get to work. He walked up to the front of the stage, so he was in full view of the entire League, while Batman and Flash, the only other founders on station, stood behind him.

"My friends"

All of the League looked up at him then, breaking their conversations with each other, despite the fact a lot of them where annoyed from being woken up. "I am sorry for disturbing you all, but this is a matter of high importance" Kara and Barbra where starting to become more anxious, 'of course it's important!' Kara yelling in her mind.

"Two hours ago, two objects appeared on the south side of the station, and impacted in Gotham City, Batman and Supergirl were dispatched to investigate" Many of the League became bored, thinking this would be another clean up cession, where they would have to go down and pick up the pieces of whatever was left.

"The objects turned out to be two beings, one was a boy, and the other was some unknown specimen" The entire League became serious after that.

"They appeared to be fighting, though they also appeared to be very exhausted, unfortunately, the unknown being escaped before Batman or Supergirl arrived, however the boy was recovered"

Barbara was confused as to why they had left her out of the story, surely she was important to it, Batman gave a glance at his partner, and gave her a nod, she smiled slightly, obviously he had something to do with this.

"He was taken here by Batman to recover and be questioned one he had awoken; I had decided to read his mind to find out who he was".

Green Arrow knew something was up now, he had assumed the Martian was just going to explain the situation to the League, why would he need to tell them what happened after he was brought on station?

"Once I arrived, the boy woke up, and attacked me, he didn't do too much damage as I assume he's still too exhausted to fight, he proceeded to then fly down the hall, and he has disappeared ever since". Most of the League began chatting to each other then, they didn't like the fact there was some unauthorized person of their station.

"We will begin to search for him, but it would be best for you all to remain her until we do, from what I've been told, this boy is able to change his appearance, he would be able to blend in to easily if you are all spread around the station". Most of the League became angry then, not only was this kid trespassing; now he was making it worse for all of them.

"Supergirl come up here". Kara looked up at J'onn surprised before she turned to Barbara; she shrugged her shoulders, not knowing exactly what to do. She began to slowly make her way up top, while all the other hero's started to do whatever they could to pass the time. Barbara made her way over to Green Arrow, who was with Black Canary.

Once she reached the stage, Batman left to return to the monitor tower, while J'onn turned to speak to Flash and Supergirl. "Batman will monitor the security footage for any sign of the boy, I will attempt to contact him telepathically from here, and I need you two to search the station, if you find him, sound the alarm".

"Whoa, time out, why do we need to go find this robot kid, why do you get to stay here, surrounded by all the other super powered people?" Flash stated, slightly afraid.

"Because you two are the fastest" Said the Manhunter slightly bored

"And what did I tell you about the robot theory?" Said Supergirl agitated.

"I stand by my decision" Flash then turned away from her, folding his arms, Kara just turned away and flew down a hall to being her search, annoying some of the hero's she was flying over. She got angry at how idiotic Flash could be sometimes.

But she brought her attention back to the task at hand; she needed to find this kid, they needed to know who he was and what he was doing here.

And then decide what to do with him.

* * *

Kara had been searching well over an hour; she had started at the bottom of the tower while Flash started at the top, she had just finished checking the generator room and was making her way to the Javelin docking bay. The elevator ride was long and boring, sometimes she cursed why this station had to be so big.

Once the elevator came to a halt, she stepped outside to gaze upon the enormous room, though considering it was pretty dark it wasn't easy to do, there was no point in keeping the lights on in the Javelin bay if no one was going to use a Javelin.

Good think she didn't need to see in the dark.

She flew onto a higher platform to get a better view of the area; she then started turning her head to look round the whole room, while using her x-ray vision of course. She looked for anything that might of resembled a human being, a small one at that.

When she didn't see anything she started to fly around the room in a circle, allowing her to see places that where to far away from the first place she stood. She still didn't have any luck, either this kid wasn't in this room, or he was able to counteract her x-ray vision. That though was slightly unsettling.

After making a few laps of the room with still no luck, she decided to land and search by foot, she started walking along the metal surface, evading Javelin's that where set for launch, and began to making her way down a hallway to pass through the fuel station, in order to go full circle.

Rows upon rows of fuel tanks for the Javelins littered the room, yet it was still clean and squeaky, she began to walk between two rows of fuel tanks, with the elevator to her next destination right in front of her on the far side of the room.

This kid was causing real problems for the League, nobody was happy about bringing disrupted from their daily business, it was imperative they found him. But there was always the possibility he was already gone, and with the power he had demonstrated, it was possible for him to cause many problems for the League in the future.

If he was still here, they needed to find him, and then decide whether he was another hero, fighting for peace, or just another corrupt being, who would need to be dealt with accordingly.

She came back to reality when she realised she was at the end of the room, standing just in front of the elevator, she took one last glance around using her x-ray vision before she pressed the button and waited crossing her arms, annoyed she now had to start searching the accommodation areas.

"_Thud" _

Supergirl stiffened.

She turned around as fast as she could, bringing up both her arms to defend from an attack, she scanned the area as quickly as possible for an signs of movement, before she went a little further and used her x-ray vision.

She saw him.

She darted forward to a fuel container and ran past it, and turned around skidding to a stop, her mouth opened to use her freeze breath. She was ready to do it, but stopped when she saw what she was looking at.

Instead of seeing a person ready to attack her without a second thought like she assumed, she instead saw a very confused and for a lack of better words, clueless looking kid. He had his back up against the container, looking very embarrassed for some reason.

He was dressed in the same blood stained purple trousers he was found in, still without a shirt, he did look a lot better from when he was found though, with all the deep gashes on his torso reduced to cuts, the gash on his head was gone to, and his black hair was clean of the blood. He just stared back at Kara with his black eyes meeting her blue.

"Um, hello"

Supergirl nearly fell over at that, her eyes widening in shock. "Hello? That's all you've got to say? You've caused us a lot of trouble with you running around here, the whole stations on red alert, and all you have to say for yourself is "hello"?"

"Well, sorry for whatever I did" He said, bringing one hand up to rub the back of his head. Kara just stared at the sight, she thought this kid was going to be serious and no nonsense, sort of like a young Batman, but he was so oblivious to everything, he was, happy?

Kara broke out of her thoughts however, when she saw the boy waving his hand in front of her face, he was only a little shorter then herself, about as tall as Robin. She grabbed his hand and lifted him of the floor so they were eye level, he didn't seem to mind too much.

Kara needed answers, she put on a fake glare of anger, trying to intimidate the kid, who just didn't get it, "What's your name?" He just blinked, and then answered, "Gohan".

"Gohan?" Even Kara had to admit that was a weird name, and she had herd them all "Is that your secret identity or something?"

Gohan just blinked again, even more confused "No that's my real name".

Kara wondered if this kid was lying, or if he was actually telling her the truth, but for some reason she didn't doubt he was being serious about his name. "Okay then Gohan" She asked still holding him in the air, while he had a clueless face on, "Be serious, are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

Kara hoped this would work, this kid didn't seem to be lying, or be acting evil in any way, he was polite, and just felt good to be with, she didn't know why, it was just something about the way he was, the way he spoke, how he looked at her, he just felt, good.

He smiled, looking a lot happier, "I'm a good guy, what about you" He asked suddenly getting serious, as if he was ready to attack if she didn't give him an answer he wanted. Kara was surprised, 'Maybe he isn't just a clueless kid'. He looked like he was getting impatient "I'm good guy… good girl too, I just needed to be sure you were".

Gohan went back to being happy again, now satisfied, "Me too" Kara then put him down, and he looked up at her, "So what's your name?" Kara smiled, convinced she could trust him, "My names Kara, but some people call me Supergirl".

Gohan just look befuddled, "You have two names?" Kara face palmed, she took it back, he _was_ a clueless kid, "No, my real name is Kara Kent, my Superhero name is Supergirl". "Oh, that's what that on your shirt means then".

Kara looked down at her white shirt, observing the S logo, "Yeah see, S, you know, for Super". Gohan began to nod, finally getting it. "So you're, like a Superhero? That's so cool!" Kara smiled at his excitement, he may be strong, but he sure acted like a kid.

"So Gohan what are you doing here?" Gohans excitement died, and he looked down in sadness, "I don't know, last thing I remember is falling from the sky, hurting a lot, and then saving that girl dressed like a bat. Ah!" Kara jumped slightly from his sudden outburst; he looked desperate, "Is she okay, she's alive right?"

Kara brought a hand onto the kids head, ruffling his hair trying to comfort him, "She's fine kid, you saved her, you know, that makes you a hero too". Gohan however began shaking his head, "No way, my dad's the real hero". Realisation of reason events then swept over him, and he was once again sad.

Kara didn't want to press the subject, and she needed to report back to J'onn, "Listen Gohan, we can help you, we just need you to come with us and answer a few questions, and then we can do whatever you want". She began leading him to the elevator, one hand on his shoulder, him looking up at her in wonder.

"Who's we?"

"The Justice League"

* * *

**Chapter 3! This was a hard one, just getting their first encounter right, so how was it? Did I do good? Please tell me.**

**Chapter 4: "Who are you and what are you doing in my universe?" **


	4. Sympathy

Playing Superhero

**Chapter 4…Hopefully this is okay, and some questions were raised in the last chapter, I hope there answered in this one.**

**Also, by the Japanese dub, Gohan is 9, even if he isn't, he is in my story.**

**Anyway, please review, yada yada…**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, (Sarcasm) Even you! (Not Sarcasm)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Sympathy

Gohan couldn't help but feel nervous as he and his new found friend stood silently in the elevator, he wanted to know where exactly he was, and why he couldn't sense any of his friends, not to mention why this, Supergirl was so strong!

"Um, Kara?" She looked down at him, in a caring way, "Yeah?", "How come you're so strong?" Kara couldn't help but be surprised, sure it was a dead giveaway with the word Super in her name but how did he know that she was strong?

"How do you…", "Oh, I can sense energy, that's how I knew you were in the room looking for me". Kara was once again surprised, this kid keeps getting more and more interesting, "Wait, you were following me?" Suddenly she felt angry, if he knew she was there, what was to stop him from watching her the whole time?

He grew defensive however, "Well yeah, I needed to know if I could trust you, I wasn't going to let you find me unless I was sure you wasn't a bad guy". "Oh and just how were you going to figure that out, mister energy sensor?" "Well I can tell if you're good or evil from your energy, they have a different feeling, and you feel good".

Supergirl couldn't argue with that logic, despite how ridiculous it sounded, then again, super powered beings from other planets wasn't exactly logical either, "Why did you ask me what side I was on then?" "It's hard to determine just from energy, plus I would have known if you were lying". He said, giving a slight smirk.

"Then why did you give yourself away in the end with that noise?" He started rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, "Well I sort of, tripped". Kara once again face palmed, wondering how this kid was disciplined enough to be able to learn how to sense energy, and be stupid enough to make a mistake like that.

"You didn't answer my question" He said, getting back on subject. Kara seemed to have forgotten what it was, staring at him blankly, "Why are you so strong?" Kara groaned, she didn't want to have to explain her origin again, "Long story short, I'm an alien from another planet, the sun gives me power, I use that power for good".

Kara noticed that Gohan perked up at the mention of alien, "You're an alien! Me to! Well, I'm half alien". Kara was having a hard time suppressing her shock, "What! Are you an Argoan?, A Kryptonian or…".

She didn't get to finish, as the elevator doors opened and there stood the Dark Knight, along with the Martian Manhunter, along with the rest of the League standing in the background of the main hall. Supergirl decided to leave her questions until later, as always, the League came first.

"I see you found our guest", Batman may not be the politest person when it came to intruders, but he would make an exception, both because it was a kid, and the fact he had saved Barbara, nearly costing him his own life. "How did you…?" Kara started, but didn't finish, "I was watching the cameras you know".

J'onn decided to step forward, they needed to proceed, but first he needed to clean something up that had been troubling him, "Tell me, why can't I read your mind?" Gohan looked up at the man in wonder, he reminded him of a certain other green alien, _"I knew you were trying to trying to do that, so I blocked you out"._

J'onn's was shocked and very impressed, it would take a very wise being with complete control of the mind to be able to block him from entering, let alone being able to communicate back, no wonder he wasn't able to locate him. One thing was certain; this boy was good, _very_ good.

"Sorry by the way, you just started me" J'onn was brought back to reality by the boy rubbing his head, and apologising, no doubt because of earlier, "No need, I understand why you did it, I was more shocked there was enough force behind your punch to knock me down long enough for you to get away, not many people can do that". Gohan appeared to be delighted with that answer.

"I think it would be best we have some privacy, Kara, escort your friend to the conference room, and take Barbara; I think she'll be needed, J'onn you find Flash, and I'll disperse the League". All three of them watched as the Knight walked away to address the League, J'onn went to a quiet corner to contact Flash, leaving Supergirl and Gohan alone, being stared at by most of the League.

"You stay here, don't do anything, I'll be right back" Gohan only watched as Kara disappeared into the crowd of people, some still staring at him while others listened to Batman who was issuing them new orders. He felt uneasy under their gazes, some of them looked angry, he assumed it had something to do with him running off earlier.

"You caused us a lot of trouble kid" Gohan was startled by a voice that came from his side; he turned towards it to see a bearded man, dressed in green with a bow and arrows. One thing made him stand out from the others though, "You're not one of 'them' are you?" Green Arrow didn't know what to say, instead he smirked, "You're good. I guess you have some secret power to figure that one out. I may not have any powers kid, but that hasn't stopped me yet".

Gohan had some respect for this man, even though he wasn't as strong as the rest of them, he felt like he would give just as much to do what had to be done, just like him and his friends. "What is this place?" "This is where we operate from kid; this is how we help the world". "You mean this Justice League thing?" "Yep, we're all hero's, devoted to save the world.

Gohan took a glance at all the hero's in the room, who by now had started to disperse following Batman's speech, "You're not from earth are you kid". Gohan only looked up at Arrow in confusion, "Huh yes I am". "Then why where you falling from space?" Gohan looked out the large window, into the vast void of emptiness, "I have no idea".

Oliver only stared at the kid in confusion, something was up, and he had a feeling it was bigger than what he could handle. He broke his gaze when Supergirl came running up to him, Batgirl in tow, Gohan looked away from the window, and nearly collapsed. 'It's that girl!'

Batgirl walked up to her saviour, unsure of what to do, Gohan had similar thoughts, it was a little awkward for both of them to finally talk to each other. Gohan decided to break the tension, "So, you dress up like a bat". Barbara smiled at the kid's humor, "Yeah, and you're a kid who fights giant bugs".

Gohan narrowed his eyes, 'Cell'. He turned towards Supergirl, "Can we make this quick? I have places to go and a person to meet", he clenched his fists, startling those around him, neither Kara nor Ollie had seen him like this yet, for a little kid he sure looked angry.

Barbara had an idea at what.

"Why are you all still here?" Everyone's thoughts ceased when Batman stomped up to them, clearly annoyed, "We don't have all day, get in the elevator". Everyone but Arrow turned around to get inside, J'onn was already there, waiting patiently, Kara looked up at Oliver as the doors closed, who just shrugged his shoulders, and stared as the elevator raised into the ceiling and out of view.

* * *

"First things first".

Batman, J'onn J'onzz, Flash, Supergirl, and Batgirl where all sitting along the sides of a long table in the Watchtower conference room, used by the Leagues founders to discuss any matters concerning the League, in this case, this boy and his green friend.

Gohan was seated at the end of the table, in full view of everyone, he was starting to get annoyed, he didn't do anything wrong as far as he was concerned, so why was he being held here to be questioned, he knew they all had good intensions, but that didn't mean he had to trust them. Except for the two girls, they all seemed to be suspicious of him.

'Especially that Bat-guy, he doesn't trust me one bit'. Flash seemed to think he was weird, and J'onn was going to leave his decision until after they finished. Batman leaned forward slightly, wanting to get started, "What's your name?" He asked bluntly, never taking his eyes of Gohan. "My name is Gohan, Son Gohan".

Satisfied with his answer, Bruce continued, "How old are you?" Gohan just stared back into his eyes behind his cowl, "I'm Nine". Even Bruce was shocked at that, and he said it so bluntly, as if it was completely normal.

"What!" Gohan was surprised from the sudden outburst, because he wasn't expecting it, and the voice didn't belong to anyone in the room he knew, it instead came from behind him, he turned around to see who it was, while everyone else was still staring at him. The man was wearing blue and red with a cape, and the same S shield Kara had.

"Glad you could join us". Batman looked up at his friend, still trying to grasp the fact this kid was only nine years old, even by his standards, that was too young, not even Dick or Tim where that young when they started crime fighting. He wouldn't have allowed it.

"Yeah we just finished up in Metropolis, Green Arrow filled me in on the situation, guess I got here just in time". Superman walked past Gohan, and took a seat next to Kara, "You're only nine? Why were you in space?"

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, I remember a white flash and then falling really fast towards the earth, hitting the ground, hurting so much I could barely stand, and then jumping in front of a blast that would have killed her", he said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal, and pointing at Barbara.

"Who was that person you were fighting?" This question was said by Bruce, wanting to get some payback on whoever did this. Gohan went serious again, his anger rising, "It's called Cell. A bio-android, made up of the cells of the strongest people on earth, including me, created by a mad scientist to kill my Dad in revenge for destroying his Army".

Batman was trying to put the pieces together in his head, 'A revenge mission on his father, who is he? And why is Gohan fighting in his place?' "Where is your father", Gohan looked up at Batman in anger, causing him to go on the defensive, Gohan however just raised his hand and slammed it on the table, causing it to snap clean in two, yelling "he's dead!" as he did it.

Any anger was then replaced by sadness; as quickly as it came it went, he brought both of his hands into his face, burying it which muffled his voice, "he killed him". Nobody made a sound, this boy had just demonstrated what Batman had assumed was a fraction of what he could really do, he felt sorry for him, he lost his father and his killer had gotten away, Bruce couldn't say he wasn't familiar with that scenario.

'He may be strong, possibly stronger than any of us combined, but underneath it all, he's just a child who misses his father', Bruce's anger was rising, to many times before had he come across a child whose parents had been murdered by villains, his by a common thug called Joe Chill, Dick's by Tony Zucco, Tim's father by Two-Face, and now this. No matter what he did, his mission would never be complete.

He would damn well try though.

"You want revenge, don't you", much more of a statement then a question. Batman addressed his attention back to the quiet Gohan, much more sympathetic now he knew what he was dealing with. Gohan looked back up at him, Bruce noticed his eyes where tinted green, "Yes", he said bluntly and coldly, with no remorse.

"That won't ease the pain", everyone was quiet, not wanting to disrupt Batman during his speech about his lost ones, which was the last thing anyone wanted to do, though Gohan couldn't care less, "You have no idea what you're dealing with, he's not some criminal, he's a murderer whose killed thousands of people, he won't get away with this!". Nobody responded to him; they just started, wondering how so much aggression and power could be in one child.

It annoyed him even more, his fist clenched, causing them to crack, "Can we please get on with this!" his black hair began to sway up and down, almost as if it was blowing in the wind, his green eyes flaring, Bruce knew that wasn't natural, Gohan was doing something, and he didn't exactly want to find out what. He didn't want to anger Gohan anymore with his questions right now; his father was obviously a touchy subject. "I think we've heard enough for today, go with Kara and Barbara, maybe you three could do something".

Gohan was annoyed, not that he didn't want to go with the girls and get these questions over with, but because he had much more important matters to attend to at the moment, "I think its best I leave, I need to find Cell now", "Why don't you rest first, maybe get some food", Gohan's eye twitched, he sure was hungry, he hadn't eaten since before the Cell Games, maybe just a little break, then he would go find Cell.

"Sure, where do I go?", Bruce felt a sense of relief, though he hid it, "I'm sure they will take you, right?", Kara nodded, "Oh yeah, come on Gohan lets go", Barbara held the door open while Gohan walked though followed by Kara, once the door closed, Bruce and the other founders waited until they were out of hearing range to talk.

"He's buying us a new table!", "Shut up", Batman was quick to get to business about his theories on Gohan, "What's up? Why did you stop questioning him?" asked Superman, Batman leaned back, ready to begin, "Did you notice his eyes by any chance Clark?", "Of course, they stood out well enough", "You noticed that only happened when he was angry?", Clark narrowed his eyes, "Where are you going with this?"

Bruce leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, "I'm saying his power is controlled by his emotions, the angrier he is, the more dangerous he is, and I didn't exactly want to annoy him any further with my questions". "So what now?" J'onn said, wanting to know their next course of action, "I think its best we keep an eye on him, J'onn you go back to monitoring earth, Clark, you watch Gohan just in case, I'm going research everything I can about Gohan and this Cell".

* * *

**I really think I did badly on this one, just too much talking for my likening.**

**Please review! As always.**

**Chapter 5: Just a regular kid?**


	5. Origins

Playing Superhero

**I'M BACK!**

**So sorry for not updating, but I have been really, really busy with coursework, priority's I'm afraid. But holy hell, this story has exploded beyond my wildest dreams; this is turning out to be my most successful story yet! You have my word it will be finished.**

**Sorry if you have questions in the review's that need answering, I havnt been able to read through them yet, there much appreciated though!**

**Also to be politically correct, happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Origins

Bruce continued to furiously hammer his fingers into his keyboard, his eyes fixed intently on the computer screen in front of him, he didn't know exactly how long he had been there, quite a long time he thought, and he had still made no progress what so ever.

After a final press of the enter key, he sat back and waited, staring angrily at the loading bar that was gradually filling up on his screen. The hiss of a door opening behind him didn't disrupt his thoughts, he just continued to stare.

"_No match found"_

He growled furiously, slamming his fist on his armrest, "Dammit!" he yelled to no one in particular. "I see you're not in a good mood", stated the newly arrived voice of Wally West, aka The Flash, Batman stood up and started to advance towards Flash, who began to back up slightly.

"I have searched every database, every file, DNA, age, name, height, weight, I have found nothing! Gohan doesn't exist on planet Earth!", Bruce just retreated back to his chair, signing in defeat, a sight unfamiliar to Flash, "But he told Green Arrow he was from Earth, you think he was lying?" Flash stated, feeling angry they may have been deceived.

Batman just rested his head in his hand, bluntly replying, "The kids not lying", "How can you be so sure? He could just want us to earn his trust, then when are backs are turned he…", he cut himself off however when Batman began to advance on him again, "The kid is not lying Wally".

Flash couldn't help but be intimidated, Bats had that effect on people, "But how do you know?", Bruce turned around back to his computer, bringing up police files on the incident in Gotham, "Those emotions where real about his father, you can't just fake that", that was enough to shut Flash up, Batman was obviously talking from experience.

"Well what about this Cell guy, anything on him?", Bruce simply pointed up towards the police files on his computer, "That's all there is on both of them, no press, no nothing, only police reports, and even those don't tell us much", Flash observed the files intently, officially signed by Commissioner Gordon, "So what's the plan then?"

"The kid obviously has some vendetta with Cell, and I doubt we will be able to stop him from seeking it, first we need to find out how they got here, falling from the sky and crashing into the earth clearly means that something else happened to them both", Flash just stood their awestruck, world's greatest detective was a worthy title, "What were you thinking of, time travel?".

"I was thinking more along the lines of inter-dimensional travel".

"And your proof is…" Asked a questioning Flash, annoying Batman slightly, "Unless you have another theory, the most plausible one is that they are not from this universe, unless they're from another planet called Earth, which would only raise further questions".

Flash just rubbed his head; this whole scenario was confusing him, "Why don't we get J'onn to read his mind? Except this time, tell the kid first", Batman thought about it, to him it seemed like their only option, they didn't have any other leads. "All right, where the kid at the moment anyway?", Flash began to rub the back of his neck laughing slightly, "Eating".

"Still?"

* * *

Gohan continued to stuff food down his throat; nearly being killed sure made him hungry! Supergirl just watched in awe as stuffed food into his mouth, while Batgirl was lost her appetite for her own food. "You eat faster than Flash!", said an amazed Kara.

Gohan knew better then to talk with his mouth fall, his mother had taught him that much, once he had finished all his food, he answered her, "He's the guy in red with the lightning bolt right?", he was answered by a simple nod from a still awestruck Supergirl, who's eyes widened once a sudden though came to her mind, "You said you where half alien right?"

Gohan was getting slightly impatient, having to stop eating once again to answer, "Yeah, what about it?". "Well what kind of alien are you?", Gohan however wasn't able to answer, due to an interruption from a very surprised Batgirl, "You're an alien!" she yelled, startling Gohan due to his sensitive Saiyan hearing, she also attracted the attention of other League members enjoying their food.

Once Gohan regained his composure, he sat back up, barely able to see due to the mountains of food around him, "I'm half alien… half Human", Batgirl seemed to settle down a bit, but that raised further questions for her, "What half-alien are you?". Gohan signed and leaned back into his chair, 'This is gonna be a long day', he thought to himself.

"It all started on Planet Vegeta…".

* * *

"J'onn, you awake old buddy?"

Flash was already at the monitor station of the watchtower, leaving Batman behind in his computer room alone. Flash went to get J'onn J'onzz while Batman slowly made his way to the cafeteria where the others where.

"Unlike you Flash, I don't sleep on the job", said the Martian, swinging his chair around to stare Flash in the face, "Ha ha, you found a sense of humour", replied Flash sarcastically, J'onn was not amused, "What do you want now?"

"Me and Bats thought you might want to try and read the kids mind again, you know, to find out how he got here and everything, maybe he'll let you do it this time rather than knock you on your butt again".

J'onn was actually surprised he hadn't thought up that solution, it would certainly help answer a lot of questions, "Very well, where's the boy?", "He's in the cafeteria, Batman should be there by now".

* * *

"…but Freiza catches on to what my Dad is doing, so Piccolo goes to help, he starts to fight him but Freiza eventually manages to gain the upper hand…"

As Gohan started telling the story of the Saiyans to Batgirl and Supergirl, much of League present around him overheard what he was saying and became interested, so instead of Gohan just explaining the Saiyans to his female companions, he was instead explaining most of the major events he could remember from his life to anyone who was willing to listen. He was standing on a table he was eating from so they could all see and hear him.

Meanwhile, a certain Dark Knight stood off in the shadows, along with Superman, listening intently to what he was saying. "He's sure telling quite the story isn't he?", said Clark out loud, "And he was only five when this happened", replied Batman, almost angry, Clark caught on however, "What is it? You think he's lying?"

Batman just turned towards him, staring into his eyes darkly, "No, I just think this Goku he speaks of isn't as great of a father as Gohan is making him out to be. Think about it Clark, a five year old fighting against a planet selling tyrant? Does that seem like the kind of thing you would do if you were a father?", Superman didn't reply, he just turned back towards Gohan still telling his story.

"…so after Freiza killed Krillin, my Dad got really mad, madder then I'd ever seen him be, which caused him to transform into what we call, a Super Saiyan". That caused most of the listeners to break into conversation about what they thought a Super Saiyan was, Barbara was also interested, "Whats a Super Saiyan Gohan?". Gohan smirked, "I can show you". The League quieted down, while Batman watched even more intently.

"Hey guys, what's happening…", asked Wally breaking the silence, "Quiet!", whispered both Batman and Superman, still staring at Gohan, Wally began to stare as well, annoyed at being told what to do, while Martian Manhunter watched intently also. The room was dead quiet. Gohan monitored for everyone to move back a bit, not wanting to hurt anyone.

He began to yell.

His torn and blood-stained clothes along with his spiky black hair began to sway as if it was in the wind, his eyes started switching back and forth between black and green, his muscles began to pump up slightly, causing him to become slightly taller, once his eyes stayed green he gave one final yell to complete the transformation, his hair stood up more, and turned from mat-black to golden blond. His golden aura flowed around his body smoothly, and his eyes became sharper, making him look angrier.

Some members of the League backed away, many looked impressed or awestruck, Superman gave a surprised laugh, Flash looked confused, and Martian Manhunter's expression didn't change. Batman however was slightly afraid, 'His _eyes_, if I wasn't careful, I could have made him angry enough to transform, into _that_'.

Once it had sunk into the League, they started applauding, as Gohan had already mastered the Super Saiyan form with his father, he retained his goofy nature, he gave a mock bow from his position on the table to the League, before standing up straight again, his aura stopped flowing but he remained in his Super Saiyan form, about to continue his story.

"Alright, story times over!", Superman had decided it was time for the League to get back to work, it also meant the Martian could get to work reading his mind and find out what was going on.

Gohan and the rest of the League looked disheartened, but they knew their place, they started to disperse, going back to whatever they were doing before Gohan started talking. Gohan however felt satisfied, he seemed to be on better terms with the members of the League after his story, which made up for his antics earlier.

Still standing on the table he turned towards the approaching founders of the Justice League, happier than earlier, "Sorry if disrupted anything Superman, they were just really interested in my story", Superman blinked in confusion at Gohan, he was being awfully polite for someone his age, "You don't need to apologise, but we have something we need to discuss with you".

Gohan jumped down from the table, coming out of Super Saiyan form as he did, much to the surprise of everyone watching, and he began pouting, "Aw, more questions?" he complained, Superman was once again confused, he didn't expect him to act, so, childish.

"Eh, yeah J'onn here would like to ask you something", Superman backed away from Gohan to give room for J'onn, who walked in front of Gohan, "You don't know how you got here did you?" much to the confusion of Gohan, "You mean Earth?", J'onn nodded, "I'm from Earth, but I don't know how I ended falling from space!". Gohan half-yelled as if he was being accused of something.

"You obviously don't know what happened to you, I can find out if you'll let me", Gohan went serious, "How do I let you?", "I need you to let me read your mind, but that means you must let me in, don't block me out".

Gohan looked down in thought, he didn't like the idea of someone he barely knew prodding around in his mind, "On one condition, you don't for anything other than what you're looking for", he said pointing up at J'onn who towered over the nine year old. "Of course". He began to direct Gohan away from the others.

"We will need some privacy".

* * *

J'onn and Gohan sat in the monitor tower of the main hall of the Watchtower II, the black emptiness of Space surround them both, Gohan sat opposite J'onn both just stared at each other for a while. "Whenever you ready" stated Gohan bluntly. "Whatever I see, you'll see to". Gohan cringed once the Martian said that, which he took note of, before he signed and close his eyes "Do it". J'onn reached both his hands forward's until they both touched Gohan temples, and he too then closed his eyes.

"_Who's first will it be Goku?"_

"_I give up"_

"_Let it go"_

"_No games"_

"_How dare you!"_

"_Daddy!"_

"_It's so good to be back"_

"_So that's how you want to play huh? Well let's consider it your final request!"_

"_KAMEHAMEHA!"_

J'onn almost fell over after he exited Gohan's mind, panting heavily, Gohan was doing the same, they both felt exhausted, Gohan more emotionally then physically, J'onn was starting to get his bearing's and he brought his head up in order to speak with Gohan. He was startled when Gohan was already looking in his direction; his eye's aged beyond their years.

"Satisfied?"

* * *

**Whew… YOU LIKE?**

**Once again, sorry for the long delay, I will try to get chapter out as often as I can, but enough about that, did you like it? Please REVIEW, much appreciated as always…**

**Chapter 6: Figuring it all out. **


	6. Effects

Playing Superhero

**I'm BACK…again. Sorry for the delay, I had work to do and it WAS Christmas give me a break, anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, things are starting to get moving!**

**This really is my best story yet! Thank you all for your support, I have without a doubt gotten better at writing based solely on your opinions, I honestly can't thank you all enough, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story further into the year as it continues.**

**And god I am SO sorry if you had questions that didn't get answered, if you have any just ask!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Effects

J'onn J'onzz along with the rest of the Justice League founders on station, which consisted of Flash, Superman, Batman, and himself, where all sitting in their conference room, the table Gohan had broken earlier had been removed, but the seats remained where they were.

Said half-Saiyan was currently sleeping in Batman's room in the Watchtower, it's not like Bruce had ever slept in it anyway. Gohan had been exhausted from the day's events, and the Martian Manhunter's probing of his mind didn't help, Flash brought him to Bruce's room, while the others made their way to the conference room, so J'onn could explain what he saw in Gohan's mind, and figure out how he and Cell got here in the first place.

"Now J'onn, if you would care to explain how you think Gohan and Cell fell from space, claim to be from Earth, yet according to every piece of Intel we have, do not exist prior to this day". Bruce was getting impatient, Gohan had given them a story, a very contradicting story, but a story none the less, he didn't seem to be directly lying to them, and had been quite corporative ever since they found him, now was the moment of truth, it was J'onn's word over Gohan's.

J'onn remained calm under the gazes of his comrades; he had seen everything from this 'Cell Game' Gohan had been fighting in, he knew the boy was innocent to any accusations they had against him at the moment, once he had explained what he saw, they could move forward with their next task, 'Finding Cell before he strikes', J'onn recited in his head.

J'onn focused his attention on the here and now, ready to explain, "The boy, and the creature are from Earth…" Bruce clenched his fist, believing he had failed in his assignment to search for information regarding Gohan and Cell, "…just not _our_ Earth", Flash and Superman looked befuddled at that revelation; it blew any theories they had on the pair out the window. Batman however retained his calm and calculating face, accepting the information as if it was nothing new.

"They appeared to have somehow caused a tear in the fabric of space and time, Gohan and Cell where battling in space to determine the fate of their planet, they fired some sort of energy at each other, and it's possible that… ", "…the combine force of their attacks caused the rip", the ever listening World's greatest detective said as he finished J'onn's explanation for him.

J'onn was expecting that anyway, "Yes, from what I saw the hole was just big enough to suck them through, whatever tear they caused reopened in our universe", Superman leaned forward, a distressed look crossed his face, "What about that hole? Will it affect the planet?" J'onn replied, still calm, "No, the tear is smaller than a pin head; I doubt we'll ever find it, it's highly likely it closed itself already". Silence then surrounded the table less room; a single thought on everyone's mind, Flash was the first one to speak it out loud however.

"Then how does the kid get home?"

Everyone just stayed silent, because nobody actually had an answer, as far as J'onn was concerned, there was no way, or at least very little chance that they could get Gohan home the same way he got here. "I don't know, we'll just have to find another way, but before that we have others issues to discuss, like finding Cel…".

_Thump_

They all disregarded what J'onn was saying and burst up from their seats, ready for action, Batman, holding a batarang, observed the ceiling, where the sound had come from, "I can't sense anything", stated J'onn, attempting to contact whatever was above them, Bruce inwardly smiled, before he placed his batarang back in his belt, "What are you doing?" Whispered Flash confused, Bruce just made his way to the door of the room. "Don't follow", he then quickly made his way out, closing the door and leaving his three comrades standing in confusion.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, that kid is something else".

Supergirl and her good friend Green Arrow where still in the cafeteria after Gohan's life story, Arrow was stuffing his face while Supergirl was leaning on her arm, she was really, really bored. Batgirl had decided to finally go get some sleep, she had been awake nearly 24 hours, and fighting crime all day was certainly tiring. Neither Supergirl nor Green Arrow had seen Gohan after he left with J'onn J'onzz so he could read his mind.

"Hey, Kara you awake?" Kara was staring blankly at Oliver's food, all she could think about was Gohan, the kid was just so… odd, he's very polite but almost unbelievably goofy, he's so kind hearted yet has a short temper, he's really strong and built up but he's so small, he's seen so much yet… he's so young.

"Kara!" She jumped at the mention of her name yelled by Ollie, nearly falling out of her chair, Green Arrow stared at her, both annoyed and concerned, "You sure you're all right?" Supergirl just looked at her friend, she must have zoned out for a while, all Green Arrow's food she had been staring at before was almost all gone. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just… thinking".

"It's about Gohan isn't it", much more of a statement than a question, Supergirl remained unresponsive, "What are you worrying about?" asked Oliver much more caring, eager to help his friend, "I'm not worrying it's just… he's done all that fighting and stuff with his father like he told us in his story, yet he's so carefree! I mean, how he can still be sane after all that?"

"Maybe he isn't". Kara certainly wasn't expecting that response, she fought Green Arrow would say something like, 'Maybe he got over it', "What do you mean?" Oliver turned to his friend, putting his food down, giving her a stern look, "Look, I'm not saying I don't trust him, just don't think because he's so goofy that he's like that all the time, we don't know him Kara, he could be crazy, he could be charming, he could be in denial for all I know".

Supergirl didn't exactly know what to say, she wasn't questioning the kid's mental state, he seemed completely sane by her standards, but she couldn't help but feel there was more about him then what he was letting on. "I think I'm going to get some sleep Ollie, I'll see you tomorrow", Supergirl quickly got up off her chair and started to walk down a hallway out of the cafeteria, Green Arrow watched her concerned as she walked out, before turning back to his food.

He then blinked in realisation, bringing his head up he looked down the hallway Supergirl walked down, before turning his head the opposite direction where another hallway stood on the other side of the cafeteria.

'Her rooms that way, where's she going?'

* * *

Bruce continued to make his way down the brightly lit hallways, seeming to know exactly where he was going, the hallways where mostly deserted from the other League members, he started to make his way up a flight of stairs which extended quite a way up, once he reached the top he could see out into the vast emptiness of space, the glow of the planet Earth illuminating his costume.

He was standing on the balcony that overlooked the main hall, a small figure sat on the railing at the edge of the balcony, his feet hanging off the side, Bruce walked closer to the small form, who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, he leaned forward placing his hands on the railing, standing next to the person.

"You seem to have an act for sneaking around".

Gohan, who was still sitting next to the standing Batman, didn't look at him, he instead stared down at the hall floor a few stories below him, "How'd you know I was here?", if Gohan looked, he would have seen Batman gesturing to a nearby air vent, a very small air vent, "That vent only goes to one other place, which is where your room basically was", "Yep", "And I doubt you would have got out that way going backwards", "I tried, I got stuck", "And you made that sound when you…", "Forced myself loose, that vent may be a bit broken by the way".

Bruce was satisfied Gohan was still able to make a joke, the news he heard mustn't have affected him as much as he though, "So… I take it you didn't sleep", that forced Gohan to turn his head toward Bruce, his eyes slightly red, both from crying and a lack of rest, "Don't you want to know why I was eavesdropping?" Bruce just gave a stern look, almost like it said, 'I know what I'm doing', "I know why you were eavesdropping, and I promise I will do everything I can to get you home". Gohan just got even more confused, and slightly upset, "And just how are you going to do that, when I got here by complete accident?"

Bruce stood up straight, Gohan still sitting on the railing, "I am one of the richest most technologically advanced minds on the planet, I have resources, and I will find a way, I always do". Gohan tilted his head, 'Like Bulma' he thought, he was startled by a hand that was placed on his shoulder, he then turned his head and saw it was still Batman, giving him a, _smile_? "We'll talk about this more tomorrow, just don't worry, now go to bed, you look tired".

Gohan blinked a few times, before his frowning mouth turned into a smile, "Yes Sir", he said in a slightly strained voice, he swung his legs back over the railing and landed next to Batman, before he began to walk to the stairs, rubbing his tired eyes. Bruce meanwhile just looked at him, 'What's this kid doing to me?' he thought once Gohan was out of sight, he shook his head and made his way to his office, maybe it was time he got some sleep as well, or at least made some special arangments with Alfred.

* * *

Kara stood outside the shiny metallic door to the room which belonged to Batman; she didn't exactly know what she was doing there, she just felt like she needed to check up on Gohan, whether she would admit it or not, she cared about him, he acted so innocent that it only made her more angry at Cell, she knew they would have to face him soon, it was only a matter of time. 'That's if Gohan waits for us', Gohan was surely going to try to find Cell, she would want to if she was him, considering he killed his father who to Supergirl, sounded like a pretty decent guy from what Gohan had said.

She just shook her head, 'What am I thinking' she thought, 'Gohan is obviously not stupid, Oliver was right, I am worrying, way too much', Kara then just strolled away from the door, and started to make her way to her own room, all the way on the other side of the tower, she groaned just when she realised just how far away it was.

Once she was gone from the hall, a certain super powered child, who had been clinging to the roof of the hallway above Supergirl for dear life, dropped quietly onto the floor, he was just about to enter the room when he sensed Supergirl coming, for some reason he jumped up to the high ceiling instead of talking to her, and read her mind, he didn't consider himself crazy, just a little on the weird side, sure a life of battle would do that to a kid, but his Sayian side seemed to help him through it all, he was wondering more why Supergirl saw it necessary to check up on him, it not like he had anywhere to go.

"Man, girls are weird". Taking one last look down the corridor, he pressed the button to the door and made his way into the empty room of Batman, in need of some much needed rest.

* * *

**DONE.**

**Man this chapter was short, sorry.**

**Anyway, do I think Gohan is crazy? To a certain extent yes, I mean who wouldn't be. Don't worry I'm not going to make him a bad guy, I just want to explore it a little bit, and the effect he's having on people, the 'son' effect as some people call it.**

**Thanks, review please! **


	7. Grounded

Playing Superhero

**I honestly hate myself for taking so long…**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Grounded

"_Your fault…"._

"Gah!" Gohan shot up from his bed, trembling. The empty room which belonged to Batman was illuminated by the Sun and glow from the nearby Earth, but also from another source of light which was coming from himself, it was then that Gohan realised that during his sleep he had transformed into a Super Saiyan, thankfully he had only reached the first stage, he didn't even want to think about what could have happened if he transformed into his ascended state.

Gohan leaned forwards, changing back to his natural black haired form, still shaken from the nightmare he had just experienced which had caused him to transform. He had seen him, his father, but he was… different, he wasn't his usually cheery self, he didn't have the happy presence you always felt while you were around him, he was cold… angry. He had taunted Gohan about his performance against Cell, how he dragged the fight out and how didn't finish him off when he had the chance, but two words continued to echo through his mind, the words that had snapped him out of the dream.

"_Your fault…"._

Gohan shuddered. As the words continued to go through his mind, he realised just how meaningful they were, "I did drag it out…". Gohan got up from the bed, and sat on the side of it, leaning on his knees, "If I did finish him off, I wouldn't be in this mess…", his head dropped, "And he would still be here." Gohan fought the urge to cry, as he knew he wasn't just a scared little child anymore. He signed again, 'But I am a child…'.

Gohan continued to sit on the side of the bed, replaying the moment Goku teleported himself and Cell away from the Earth in order to save it. He thought about how he could have changed it, how he could have prevented Cell from self-destructing. But he just couldn't see any other way.

His thoughts where drawn back to Cell, he was in this dimension with him, hiding like the coward he was, Gohan had thought about leaving the Watchtower and tracking Cell down by himself, but had decided against it, this Justice League intended to help him in any way that they could, despite the fact Gohan basically towered over all of them in terms of strength. "But I need all the help I can get", he said out loud to himself.

His thoughts then went to his friends, wondering how they were coping with his loss, not to mention Goku's. He wondered what they thought of him, and his performance against Cell, 'Do they blame me?' Gohan once again shuddered, quickly pushing that thought from his mind, he didn't want to think about that, or about his mother, no, he would deal with that when it came, right now he had his own problems.

'But is it _my_ fault_?'_

Gohan pondered the thought in his mind again, he accepted the fact if he had destroyed Cell earlier none of this would have happened, but there was literally nothing he could do to stop Cell from blowing up.

A tiny smile appeared on his face, "Dad saved the Earth…". His smile grew, "_He_ saved the Earth…". Gohan leaned back into his bed, staring at the ceiling, the 'son' grin he had inherited from his father on his face, "You sacrificed yourself for Earth Dad… I was an idiot, but you made it all right again. Just like you always do…".

Gohan closed his eyes, for some reason the guilt he felt earlier was gone, instead it was replaced by a feeling he only felt when Goku was around. "I will make you proud father". Gohan pulled the covers back over himself, ready to actually get some sleep, he muttered one more thing before he dosed off for good.

"I will stop you Cell".

* * *

Bruce had returned to his lab after his encounter with Gohan and had begun to browse through the Leagues databases for any update on Cell, sooner or later he would show himself, it was simply a matter of time.

But unfortunately "Nothing…" he disappointingly said, he leaned back in his chair, his thoughts drawn back to the young Saiyan sleeping in his bedroom. He truly felt sorry for him, the kid had gone through so much in so little time, and now he was in this mess.

He intended to help Gohan in any way he could, which obviously meant he had to find a way to transport Gohan back to his own dimension, a machine was the most likely option, the only problem was finding out how to make it work, maybe he should open the archives and do some research into the Justice Lords.

'Not now…', Bruce mentally slapped himself, he wasn't seeing the bigger picture, yes getting Gohan home was a priority, but Cell was still out there, still able to cause havoc, and until he was killed, he would remain priority one.

He doubted Gohan would want to leave until Cell was dead anyway.

'Fine then', he ordered himself, 'Cell first, kid second'. With that, he went back to surfing the web for Cell… for a few seconds or so. 'Gohan can't stay here', Bruce stopped typing and leaned back again, 'As welcoming as he is, he could still be a nuisance to the others'. It was then a new idea entered his mind, why he didn't think of it earlier he did not know.

He turned on the radio in his glove, tuned the frequency, and then brought it up to his mouth, "Alfred, are you there?" A slight shuffling was heard, and it took a little longer than usual for his trusty butler to respond, but soon the unmistakeable English accent replied, obviously annoyed, "Of course Master Bruce, I mean it is only midnight down here on Earth".

Due to the fact Alfred was unlike anyone else in Bruce's life, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, "Oh, um, sorry Alfred, I mean it's not like there's a concept of night and day up here", Alfred spoke once again, less annoyed then before, but annoyed none the less, "In that case Sir I think the League should invest in a clock, there quite handy for predicting the time I hear".

Normally Bruce wouldn't mind having a joke with Alfred, but he was quite stretched for time, "Anyway Alfred, I have something to tell you, but first how's Tim?" Alfred now just sounded bored, "He's in Europe with his school Sir, you know, on the trip he told you about a dozen times before you left for the Watchtower two days ago".

This time Batman physically slapped himself, two days and he had already forgotten, "Okay what else did I forget?" More shuffling was heard, and what sounded like pages being folded, "Well you have the Wayne Tech briefing tomorrow, along with the board meeting with Mr Fox, and the press conference concerning the status of the Alan Parsons project, oh and by tomorrow I mean today".

Bruce now just groaned, for a man dubbed 'the world's greatest detective' he sure did forget a lot of important stuff. Important stuff for Bruce Wayne, not Batman. "Alright Alfred, I should be on my way down in a few hours, something big just came up and I've been occupied", Alfred was quick to respond, "I understand Sir".

Bruce then remembered the reason he called Alfred in the first place, he just got side-tracked with his own problems, "And I'm bringing a guest with me", Alfred yawned, not really caring "Who and how long?" he stated bluntly, not that Bruce cared, "A child, I don't know for how long yet".

There was a slight pause on Alfred's side as he absorbed the information, "Sir I do believe you already have a ward…" Bruce just remained serious, "He's not my ward, and he's not a new Robin, he just a kid with nowhere else to go that we need to keep an eye on".

The silence resumed, but was quickly broken, "I shall prepare the other other master bedroom Sir, anything else this… child needs?" Bruce smirked slightly, "Yeah, lots and lots of food".

* * *

Gohan's eyes fluttered open, he was confused for a moment as the room was still so dark, it was then he remembered he was on a space station, 'I wonder what time it is?' he thought as he started to climb out of the bed, he sat on the edge as he rubbed his face, before jumping off it.

After turning on the lights, he grabbed what was left of his purple gi, which consisted only of his shoes, torn trousers, and one wristband, he pouted a little before putting it on, "I need some new clothes" he said out loud.

Once he was finished he wondered what he would do next, he decided to reach out and see whose energy he could sense, after all he had things he needed to do, which meant he needed to get to Earth if he wanted to tract down Cell. It was then he sensed Batman, surrounded by several other ki's he didn't recognise.

He decided to head for Batman seeing as he didn't know where anyone else he knew was, plus Batman seemed to be the smartest of the group so he would probably know their next course of action. With that thought he opened the door and walked into the hallway, he could simply have ran to Batman using his speed, but decided to walk instead, he had just woken up as was still pretty tired.

As he continued to take small steps towards the energy he thoughts drew to his current situation, he knew he was unprepared for Cell at the moment, his power may have gone up from being near death, but that was the same case for Cell, as far as he knew they were more or less equal, except for the fact Cell had access to everyone's powers, including instant transmission.

"That complicates things", Gohan then realised just how dangerous it was for him to stay on the Watchtower, Cell could just appear, blow a hole in the wall, and kill half the League. Gohan needed somewhere else to stay, but he also needed to train, he couldn't just sit around until Cell shows up, that could take days, even months!

'Or years…', Gohan then remembered something that dampened his mood, until Cell was dead he couldn't leave, until Batman found a way for him to get home, he couldn't leave, 'Just another one of those days', he thought, trying to remain optimistic. He would have continued his thoughts if he didn't realise he was nearing the ki, which was conveniently located in the food court.

But Gohan decided to think with his mind rather his stomach, and his eyes fell upon Batman, who was sat with a man dressed in green and black with a suspiciously glowing ring on his hand. As he begun to approach them, he stomach growled, obviously knowing food was nearby, sometimes it felt like Saiyan stomachs had a mind of their own.

The 9 year old continued to approach the two at the table, the man with the ring noticed him first, he seemed confused, but unknown to Gohan it wasn't because of his appearance, it was due to the fact he had somehow managed to find them. Noticing Green Lanterns expression, Batman too turned towards whatever it was he was staring at, only to be met with the welcoming stare of the child.

"How'd you find us?" he smirked slightly, a sight unfamiliar to Green Lantern, Gohan just gave his usual grin, "Didn't Supergirl tell you? I can sense energy, that's how I knew where you were". Bruce mentally noted to find out what else Gohan could do, stuff like energy sensing could be useful, Gohan continued however, "Speaking of Supergirl where is she? Batgirl too". Bruce leaned back, 'Explanation time' he thought, "Supergirl had another assignment, Batgirl headed back to Gotham, she's a student at the university. And I should be leaving soon as well, I'm very busy today".

Gohan decided to explain his current situation, but first he had questions, "Well, what about me? I mean I can't stay here, as long as I'm here everyone is in danger from Cell". Batman had already considered that, deciding to finally revel his plans… until Green Lantern interrupted him however, "Oh so _you're_ this mystery kid I've heard so much about", Gohan just turned towards the unfamiliar man, still grinning, "Yeah, and you are…?" he asked, suddenly getting confused.

Lantern just continued, "Green Lantern, I'm one of the Leagues founders, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action", Gohan smirked, "Likewise..." he then turned back towards Bruce, more serious than before "You were saying Batman?" Said man in bat costume had zoned out while Gohan and Lantern where talking, he shook his head until he remembered what he was talking about.

"Yes well, after much consideration, I've decided it is best that you… stay with me". Gohan's eye's widened, he obviously didn't expect that answer, but then again he didn't know what to expect in the first place, so he gave the most befitting answer he could think of, "Kay". Bruce was the one to then look surprised, until he just shook his head clear of the thoughts, "You really are optimistic aren't you" he said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go", Gohan replied, carefree again.

Green Lantern, who was listening to the conversation, was slightly shocked, in the last minute he had seen Batman express emotions he rarely ever saw, all because of this… _child_? He then gave a slight chuckle, 'Seems like Bats is growing soft…'.

Batman then rose from his seat, gave a slight nod towards Lantern, and then started walking away, signalling for Gohan to follow him. Gohan ran slightly to keep up with Batman's pace, but turned around to bid farewell to who he considered a new friend, "Bye Green Lantern, see you soon!" Lantern just stared slightly shocked before he gave a slight wave back, and grinned embarrassed under the stares from the other League members in the room with him.

Just as Batman was about to walk out of the room with Gohan an odd growling noise promoted him to turn around to the source, which is who you expect it to be, there stood Gohan grinning embarrassed down at his stomach, he gave a small laugh before looking up at Batman, "Do you mind if I…", "Yes, I do mind. You can eat later…", Gohan than gave a childish pout, "Oh but I'm hungry!"

Bruce was now getting annoyed, "You can eat when we get to Earth, and your complaining isn't going to get us there any faster!" Gohan then cringed, that was the kind of scolding he would expect to get from Piccolo, but his stomach protested to Batman's decision, "Please...?" Then something happened Gohan didn't anticipate.

Batman grabbed him by his hair and carried him out the door towards the teleporter.

Gohan however was completely unaffected and just allowed himself to be carried, "I take that as a no then…", Bruce just groaned, babysitting was not his strong point, "Just shut up".

* * *

As the purple light around them died Batman and Gohan re-appeared in front of a very large mansion, despite the fact the it was only early in the morning the sky was still very dark, giving the mansion an almost intimidating appearance, Gohan stared up at Batman curiosity in his eyes, "You live here Batman?"

Batman glared up at the house, almost as if he wasn't acknowledging Gohan, "I do". Gohan decided not to press the subject; obviously this house had some history he wasn't aware of, he turned back to the mansion, "So… what now?" After he didn't receive a response he looked up to where Batman would have been, if he wasn't already walking towards the front door, Gohan pouted again before following him.

"Batman!" Gohan half yelled to get his attention, sad vigilante turned around and at the same time pulled his cowl off, showing Gohan for the first time what he actually looked like, Gohan stopped and stared up in wonder, Bruce was getting more annoyed by the second, "Look I understand you're excited but could you just be quiet for a moment?" Gohan then nodded slowly, not expecting him to do _that_.

"Master Bruce?"

Both of the hero's then turned to face the nearly arrived butler, who was standing at the now open door to the inside of Wayne Manor, he looked to his Master, then to Gohan, and then back up to Bruce again, noting his lack of disguise, "Risking your identity much Sir?" Bruce just groaned before stomping inside, "Its early, I'm cranky".

"Admitting your problems is the first step to resolving them Sir", after Bruce went inside, Gohan timidly followed while Alfred held open the door, "I take it you are our guest Master Bruce has told me about", Gohan's shy side was taking over, his Mothers teachings kicked in "Um yes, I'm Gohan", the butler then held a hand out, smiling for the first time since Gohan saw him, "Alfred, anything you want you come to me, okay?"

Gohan's grin then appeared again, "Okay!" They then started to walk further into the gigantic house, Gohan was mesmerised by it, 'And I thought Bulma's house was huge!' Alfred interrupted his thoughts, wanting to know more about this new visitor, "I take it you are a member of the Justice League?"

Gohan would have replied, if Bruce didn't speak first, they both watched as he made his way out of a grandfather clock, out of his Bat suit and into his business suit, "It's a long, complicated story Alfred, which I am sure Gohan would be willing to explain to you over breakfast".

On cue, Gohan's stomach rumbled, but he was more interested in Bruce, "Where are you going?" Bruce stared down at him, while adjusting his tie, "In my day job I own a muti-billion dollar business, and unfortunately Batman's work is generally more important than Bruce Wayne's work, so you can image how behind I am, I hope you understand we'll have to talk later".

Gohan however completely understood, his Mother and Bulma had made him learn more than a little about business in his short life, "Yeah I understand, in my universe I'm friends with a billionaire too, I know your busy you must be", Bruce smirked slightly, 'Strong _and_ smart, just how much more intriguing can he get?"

"In that case I'll see you later, Alfred I'm sure you'll make his stay here enjoyable?" Alfred stared his master in the eyes; "Of course Master Bruce…" he turned towards Gohan who was looking up at them both, "Now you mentioned something about breakfast?" It took Alfred a second to realised Gohan was already sprinting towards the direction of the kitchen, somehow he knew where it was, after Alfred got over his shock, he was about to pursuit until Bruce pulled him close and whispered something in his ear to ensure Gohan didn't hear.

"Make sure you keep your eyes on him, we can't let him get out of sight, he may not look it but he's out for blood against a new threat; just try to keep him happy until I get back". Alfred simply nodded, "Will do Bruce", with that said, Bruce made his way out to his car to begin a boring day of business, while Alfred entered the kitchen to encounter an overly energetic hybrid.

* * *

**DEI Caboose: Chapter 7… a mere 2 months updating process, aren't I dedicated! Oh year I started doing that thing where you talk to characters in the author comment, aren't I original?**

**Gohan: You don't update for 2 months, you barely reply to any reviews, and when you finally DO release a new chapter you make it incredibly short! You obviously don't care about the story so why do you keep going?**

**DEI Caboose: Because I DO care about the story! I'm going to keep going because I love this story, and the fact that so many other people apparently like it only motivates me more! Yes I admit I've taken a very long time, but in my opinion I have good reason!**

**Gohan: Oh and what's your excuse **_**this**_** time, you were busy? It was your birthday?**

**DEI Caboose: The first one, I was truly, and still am, VERY busy. I have to balance my College life, Work life, Home life, Social life, Youtube life, DeviantART life, AND my Fanfiction life, that's a lot of life's!**

**Gohan: So what's your excuse for next time then? Or are you just gonna copy and paste this one?**

**DEI Caboose: I won't need an excuse, because I will update when I can, it may be tomorrow, it may be next week, it may be next MONTH for all I know, the point is, I will. Finish. This. Story.**

**Gohan: And what about your fans? All you're trying to do with this author comment is hope they forgive you?**

**DEI Caboose: Even if I'm not forgiven I'm going to keep writing, I fu*ked up once, but I think it's better to have a long hiatus and have the story eventually continue, rather than just abandoning it because you can't be bother to finish it. **

**Gohan: You don't even acknowledge your readers…**

**DEI Caboose: Yes I do, look…**

**Prats 'R' Us **

**Ultimate Black Ace**

**otogii**

**Avid Reader Of Fanfiction**

**GenoBeast**

**Stiehl**

**GSP224**

**C (Anonymous)**

**Celis (Anonymous)**

**Dario Soto**

**johncorn**

**itachisdbzgurl**

**DR. PLUTON BLACK**

**calming-seas88**

**SSJ5-Gohan**

**Nukerz99**

**Wolvenstrom**

**Tensa Zangetsu 17**

**drake202**

**SeanHicks4**

**Joie Darya Wasprinct**

**awsomenessgirl3000 (Anonymous)**

**lightningblade49 (Anonymous)**

**Igfry**

**Superman and Son Goku – BFF (Anonymous)**

**tenzaichigo**

**dch448**

**PokeEddStarZ**

**Darkryubaby (Anonymous)**

**darkmist111**

**Datu824**

**Bakaa19**

**Kaleia (Anonymous)**

**.nightmare**

**animeflunkly**

**Daksnider05**

**linksyss**

**Phalanxx**

**Secret Weapon Unit 06**

**BloodyDrenith**

**DEI Caboose: That is a very long list of people…**

**Gohan: A very long list of people you've disappointed.**

**DEI Caboose: You shut up. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! Thank you all! I'm very sorry for the past two months, but I hope to make it up to you, it's going to take a LOT more than a shout outs section to impress you I'm sure!**

**Gohan: A shout out section you started seven chapters in…**

**DEI Caboose: Hey, better late than never, both with the section and the chapter.**

**Gohan: Anyway, he's back! For some time at least…**

**DEI Caboose: Why do the people in my author comments keep stealing my lines?**

**Gohan: I don't know YOUR'RE the writer! **


	8. Peruse

Playing Superhero

**Caboose: Here we go! Chapter 8, things are finally getting started!**

**Gohan: About f*$ing time!**

**Caboose: Ohh you swore, I'm telling Chichi!**

**Gohan: I didn't swear, you censored it! Plus my Mom's in another dimension!**

**Caboose: Well then, say hello to Batman!**

**Batman: This is ridiculous; I have more important things to do.**

**Caboose: Hey! Get back here! I'm the writer, you do what I say!**

**Batman: I'm Kevin Conroy as Batman, I can do anything.**

**Caboose: Curse your testosterone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**: **Peruse**

"…so after I woke up, I sensed Bruce's energy in the food court, I was really hungry but he wouldn't let me eat! Green Lantern was with him though, he seemed really nice. Anyway, Bruce got the idea that I should live here, in your house, since Cell could just appear on the Watchtower and blow it up. Also me being here is good for me since Batman's trying to find a way for me to get home, but until we beat Cell that doesn't really matter… but yeah that's basically everything I can remember!"

After Alfred had prepared Gohan, what he considered a very overdue breakfast and Alfred considered a very oversized breakfast, he decided it was time for Gohan to _finally_ tell him what was going on, at first Gohan was very reluctant, seeing as he had already explained everything once already back on the Watchtower, but after Alfred had bribed him with some very appetising looking chocolate ice cream, he started to explain almost immediately, and at the speed Gohan was talking, Alfred had some trouble keeping up.

By now Gohan was leaning back in his seat, residue from the ice cream around his mouth, Alfred meanwhile was staring at him, just staring, trying to accept the fact the child he was looking at wasn't just a child, but instead a Saiyan-Human hybrid fighting against a bio-engineered android who travelled through time to achieve his perfect form by sucking up to other androids through his tail, and that both him and the android where now stuck in this dimension and where responsible for the so called 'meteor crash' that happened yesterday.

Gohan, who was leaning in his chair and patting his now full stomach, looking quite happy by the look of it, decided to break the silence, "So… any questions?" Once Alfred acknowledged he had spoken, his shocked face was quickly replaced by one of dullness, or to be specific, his normal expression, "Not at all, I understand", Gohan was the one who now looked surprised, but also very much confused, "You mean, nothing seems wrong about what I just told you? I'd thought you have _some_ questions!"

Alfred then stood up and started to place the mountains of bowls and dishes in the sink, "I cater for a billionaire who dresses up like a bat and works in a cave, at this point in my life there's not much that can affect me…", at that Gohan just leaned back again and placed his hands behind his head, obviously Alfred didn't need much persuasion in order to believe him.

After Alfred placed all the tableware in the sink, deciding to clean it later, he turned back to face Gohan, looking quite stern, "Now, I think it's time you wash yourself, I'll fetch you some new clothes considering your current ones are in tatters", Gohan proceeded to then look down at what was left of his gi, it was times like this he wished Piccolo had taught him how to materialize stuff, "Yeah I guess you could but I don't want to be a bother", Gohan stated, as politely as he could.

"You just ate half the kitchen, if I don't consider you a bother after that I doubt you'll be able to do anything to convince me otherwise", Alfred wasn't annoyed, it had just been a while since he had to deal with someone so polite, Gohan meanwhile placed one hand behind his head, in the typical fashion, "Okay, do you want help with those dishes? Because my Mother would be angry if she found out I didn't clean up after myse…", Alfred now just groaned, there was polite, and then there was _very_ polite, "Look Gohan, _you're_ the guest, _I'm_ the butler, _I_ clean up, _you_ have fun, if you want to help, go wash up, I'll get your clothes ready".

Gohan just smiled, glad to be of assistance, "Okay, see you later Alfred!" He said running out of the kitchen, while Alfred stayed for a few seconds before making his way out as well, almost instantly Gohan re-appeared in front of him, a sheepish expression on his face, "Uh, Alfred where's the bathroom?" Had they been in Gohan's universe, Alfred would have fallen down anime style, instead he just blinked, not taking notice of the fact Gohan had appeared out of thin air, "Follow me", he bluntly said while walking off, with Gohan following close behind, he was starting to like this butler.

* * *

After another long boring day at the Gotham State University, Barbara Gordon had decided to go to Wayne manor, Bruce contacted her earlier when he was going to work, and told her he had taken Gohan in until he could find a way for him to get home, Barbara decided to see how he was settling in and maybe give him the tour of the Bat-cave if Alfred hadn't already.

Considering her civilian identity didn't own a car of her own, she had to go in her bat-costume on her bat-cycle, why everything had to begin with 'bat' she did not know, plus it was still daytime, a time she didn't operate in often. She started to approach one of the many entrances to the bat-cave situated around Gotham, this one happened to be behind a waterfall on the outskirts of the city, which was conveniently close to her university.

After having the flow of water momentarily stop to allow her access she proceeded to drive until she entered the large dark underground cavern that was their headquarters, she parked her bike next to the bat-mobile, and took off her helmet, she couldn't spot Alfred or Gohan anywhere and concluded they were up in the mansion, she quickly changed out of her suit and into regular clothes, before climbing the staircase to make her way into the mansion from the grandfather clock in the entrance, there were many other ways she could have gone but seeing as she didn't know where Alfred or Gohan was she decided to start from the ground floor up.

She entered the kitchen, seeing as that was the most likely place Gohan would be, but surprisingly he was not there, next she tried the dining room, nothing still, the living room was the most likely option left, so she made her way there.

She was rewarded when she heard footsteps, no doubt Alfred dusting everything again in order to keep busy, she assumed Gohan would be with him either playing one of Tim's video games or watching TV, but what she didn't expect to see was him surrounded by some of Bruce's books, and seemingly be interested in what he was reading, but yet there he was, reading stuff even Bruce would be willing to avoid but for some reason kept on his shelf.

After entering the quiet room, no doubt so Gohan could maintain concentration, she was hesitant to break the silence, though Alfred after noticing her decided to do it for her, "Ah Miss Gordon, I didn't hear you come in", Gohan looked up from his book, not in annoyance but rather in wonder, 'I didn't know someone else lived here', he thought, oblivious to the fact he had already met Barbara, who greeted Alfred before turning to Gohan.

"So, how do you like your new home Gohan?" He didn't answer however, but rather turned to Alfred, "Alfred who's this?" Both of them then looked confused, Barbara more than Alfred, who then answered him, "I was under the impression you two had already met", that answer only confused Gohan more, "Well you do look familiar, what's your name?" Barbara by now was beyond bewildered; could he seriously not tell who she was? "I dress up like a bat, I'm part of the Justice League, you saved my life, ring any bells?"

Gohan's look then changed from confusion to instant recognition, "Oh! Your Barbara, sorry I didn't recognise you, I haven't seen you without your suit on yet", Barbara once again looked confused, but not as much as before, "Couldn't you tell from my energy?" Gohan simply gave an embarrassed smile, "I didn't see the point because I didn't recognise you. I thought you were someone else", Barbara for a second couldn't believe it, surely he wasn't _that_ oblivious, she knew her disguise was good but it wasn't _that_ good, though she had wondered sometimes how her father hadn't recognised her yet, she assumed it was because he simply didn't suspect her.

Turning her attention back to Gohan, she just shook her head, yes, he _was_ that oblivious, "I'd thought you'd be able to put two and two together, seeing how smart you are", she said sitting next to him on the unnecessarily long couch, "Well I didn't exactly expect to see you again so soon, I thought you would be doing the whole 'Batgirl' thing", he said scratching the back of his head, a habit Barbara had seen him do often, "No we don't start that until night, criminals aren't very keen on doing crimes in the middle of the day".

During that moment of silence Barbara decided to take in Gohan's new appearance, he wasn't wearing his destroyed purple gi anymore, and was now wearing a set of Tim's clothes, they fit him quite well actually, it wasn't anything fancy, just a plain red shirt, black pants and shoes. What she drew her attention to next however was all the books, they seemed a bit too advanced for someone of Gohan's age.

"Aren't these books a little too… smart for you?" she said, though in hindsight she probably could have used a different word, Gohan didn't seem offended however, "Well my Mom takes my education very seriously, she would get real angry with me if she found out I slacked in my studies", that just made Barbara even more curious, "Even if you're stuck in another dimension?" she said, slightly sarcastically, "Even if I'm stuck in another dimension", he said repeating her words, though he didn't seem to bothered by that fact, that was just how his mother was.

She decided to change the subject, she was getting bored and she wasn't even the one studying! "So have you seen the bat-cave yet?" She asked, Gohan simply looked up at her in confusion again, "The what cave?" He said, obviously intrigued, she smirked slightly, "Follow me, I think you'll enjoy it", she then quickly got up and headed over to a rug next to a vase, Gohan slowly following behind her, Alfred simply rolled his eyes, "Of course you use _that_ entrance", he never understood why the stairs was barley ever used.

Barbara seemed to ignore him and monitored Gohan to stand on the rug, while she stood next to the vase, once they were in position he stared up at her, "So where's this cav…", he would have finished if Barbara didn't twist the vase, causing the rug Gohan was standing on to swing away from beneath his feet, revelling a tube which him promptly fell into, as quickly as the rug opened it closed surrounding Gohan in darkness as he continued to slide down the tube, first giving a terrified yell, which quickly turned into one of joy.

The tube started to level out, while the top opened up almost like a water slide, he then took in the amazing sight he had literally fallen into, the lights turned on automatically showing a very large computer, then a car, and then a plane, until the entire cave was lit, the ceiling seemed to move and Gohan quickly realised that was because it was covered in bats. He started to walk slightly along the catwalk he was on before a sound behind him forced him to turn around; Barbara then appeared from the tube Gohan had just gotten out of, and gave him a sly look as she stood up.

"What did you think of the entrance?", she said trying to contain her smile, Gohan smiled along with her, placing his hand behind his head once again, "It was fun, though I would like to be told before you open a trap-door on me", he said before laughing, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise then would it?" She asked though she didn't expect an answer. She then turned her attention to the rest of the cave, while Gohan joined her, "So what do you think?" she asked him, "I think Bruce has a bit too much time on his hands", Barbara promptly hit him on the head mockingly, smiling again, "How about I give you the tour?"

* * *

"…and as you can see from this graph, sales of the M6G defence weapon system have doubled since we introduced the new model last month, we predict sales to increase 13 per cent by next month, accumulating huge profits compared to the previous model, in fact our R&D department have already begun research for the required upgrades to the current stream of…", 'Blah. Blah. Blah'.

Bruce couldn't care less; normally he plays an active role in his company's decisions, but right now he was too tired, too annoyed, and too bored. He sat at the back of the long table, which was surrounded by the rest of the Wayne board members, all engrossed in Lucius Fox's speech, a very long, boring speech.

All he wanted to do right now was go home and search for Cell, then he could get Gohan home, maybe even form a connection with his allies, they could be very useful in the future, but until then he had to sit through this meeting, and then give the press conference.

A stand-up routine from the Joker would be more bearable than this…

* * *

"Ah!"

Finally, all the chores where done, the kids where busy, and Bruce was working, Alfred could finally just sit back and relax, with a nice cup of tea and todays issue of the Gotham Times, nothing more to worry about.

He brought the front page up to his face, carefully reading the headline, '_MEATOR STRIKES'_, due to the fact Alfred already knew what was going on, and just how wrong the story would be, he dismissed it and turned to the next page, obviously Commissioner Gordon didn't want the public to know that two life forms had crashed into the city, and that one was currently missing, seeing as that was likely to cause a panic.

The next two pages was just the usual advertisements, which lead to page 4, '_BATGIRL FOILS TWO-FACE_', "That's our girl", Alfred stated out loud, seeing as there was no one to hear him. Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent attempted to rob the second national bank of Gotham for the second time, and might have gotten away with it, if he didn't attempt to do it at 2 o'clock on the second anniversary of the first time he tried to rob it, Batman anticipated the move, and sent Batgirl to sort it out. The next few pages where all about the Justice League, Alfred decided to skip all that seeing as he heard enough of it already and was about to open to page 8.

"Hey Alfred!"

The voice of Barbara Gordon echoed throughout the house, her and Gohan both reappeared out of another grandfather clock in the hallway between the living room and the dining room, and slowly made their way towards the annoyed butler, 'Marvellous' he thought, though he quickly got over it, "That was fast" he said still slightly annoyed.

The hero and heroine just looked confused, "Fast? We were down there for about an hour", obviously Alfred had lost track of time in between his chores and relaxing, even the sky had now turned orange, and ever so slowly started to shade to purple, knowing he would have to wait until later to relax Alfred decided to sort the kids out before Barbara went on patrol and Gohan did whatever Bruce wanted him to do.

"Well in that case I think it's time for dinner…", Gohan's head jerked up, "…but stay here, I will get it prepared, you two do what you want". Alfred then made his way to the kitchen, leaving Barbara and Gohan alone, Gohan sat on the sofa, while Barbara started to make her way out as well, Gohan looked at her, and he understood he wondered where she was going, "I'm going to the bathroom, you make yourself at home, I mean you are going to be staying here for some time", Gohan smiled once again, "Okay! Thanks for the tour by the way, it was really cool", Barbara was now walking out of the room backwards so she could look at him, "You'll see more later once Bruce gets back, he should be home soon".

She then disappeared around the corner, leaving Gohan alone. He decided to turn on the TV seeing as the room was almost deathly quiet, the first channel it landed on was on some talk show with a woman called Vicki Vale, he wasn't paying much attention so he shifted his eyes around the room, eager to find something to occupied his attention, his eyes then fell to the opened newspaper on the seat next to him, there were many headlines of small stories, but one in particular caught his attention in more way than you could imagine.

'_BUG/MAN CREATURE IN SEWERS?'_

'No way', he thought, not amazed, not afraid, just 'No way', it couldn't be, it couldn't be… '_him'_ that would just be too good to be true, that would be to, _convenient_. Before jumping to conclusions he decided to read a little further, both wanting and denying it to be true.

'_After the power outage on the south side of Gotham City following the impact of the meteor yesterday, a team of construction workers attempting to repair the damage to multiple utility cables in the sewers were apparently attacked by a humanoid reptilian insect like creature, all but one of the workers survived, who was only able to escape by leaving his fellow workers behind as they were killed by the monster, reportedly by being impaled by a stinger located on the end of the creatures tail. The survivor, who has been identified as a Mister Francis McGinnis, described the creature as very large, bug like in appearance, and extremely fast, he has been quoted as saying that it just sprang out from the dark, and he ran the moment he heard his colleague's screams. Commissioner Gordon stated that there will be a full investigation into the disappearances and supposed killings of the men involved'._

The paper crumpled in his hands.

'That. Bastard.'

He had been sat here all day enjoying himself while that monster had been murdering innocent people, if he had taken the time to search for his energy he might have been able to find him and stop him, but instead he decided to wait until Bruce got home to start, 'I could have saved their lives! But I spent all my time messing around, playing. I might have been able to spot Cell and stop him!' Gohan inwardly started to curse himself, with words he was sure his Mother or even his Father would be surprised he knew.

He eyes settled on the destroyed newspaper, a new look of determination in his eyes, which started to glow green, 'I need to take him down now! Before he disappears again!' With no extra thoughts, he grabbed a grey jacket Alfred had left for him and leapt out of one of the large windows, bursting into his Super Saiyan form as he did. He proceeded to fly some ways away from the mansion into the darkened sky before diving into a street, lifting a manhole cover, and jumping into the dark in pursuit of a murderous nightmare.

* * *

**Caboose: CLIFFHANGER! Oh I love those!**

**Gohan: Wait! What happened to me? **

**Caboose: You'll find out next chapter, 2 weeks or more I reckon, I have work to do…**

**Gohan: You cant end on a cliff-hanger and then not update for ages!**

**Caboose: It's not ages it's a few weeks, besides its much sooner than my last chapter. Anyway, I plan for Cell to be… dark; I'll leave it at that… SHOUT OUTS!**

**dch448**

**Ultimate Black Ace**

**Datu824**

**SeanHicks4**

**calming-seas88**

**drake202**

**Tensa Zangetsu 17**

**Anon (Anonymous) **

**BloodyDrenith**

**Prats 'R' Us **

**Caboose: Thank you ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter.**

**Gohan: Why? Nothing happened…**

**Caboose: Its build up…**

**Gohan: Boring build up, though I am afraid of fighting Cell again…**

**Caboose: Oh once you see what I did to Cell, you'll be scared, MU HA HA HA!**

**Gohan: But why did the newspaper say that he…**

**Caboose: NEXT TIME! **


	9. Predators

Playing Superhero

**Gohan: Just 2 weeks he said, I'll update much sooner than last time he said.**

**Caboose: ….**

**Gohan: I hate you.**

**Caboose: I know.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Predators**

The young half-breed continued to slowly and quietly lower himself down what would have been a pitch black hole, thankfully his Super Saiyan form illuminated the way for him, allowing him to see clearly, not that he needed to see with his eyes anyway, but for convenience sake he decided it was best, he was trying to get Cell's attention one way or another, and he would certainly stand out the way he looked now.

'Cell'

He was certain the monster was down here; otherwise it was just an impossible coincidence, he sincerely doubted that there where two insect like creatures with tails in Gotham. 'But that's the thing, I thought he couldn't use his tail anymore, he said he had all the… bio-extract he needed, why would he need more?' Gohan thought to himself as he approached the floor of the sewer, pondering just what the heck was going on with that Android.

As he neared the bottom of the grime covered circular tunnel, he instantly covered his Saiyan enhanced nose, the stench was almost unbearable, 'And I though this couldn't get any harder!' He yelled in his mind, he almost respected Cell for the fact he had stayed down here for so long and survived… almost.

Attempting to get over the smell, Gohan landed on what he thought was the ground; instead he landed up to his shins in some sort of sludge, he stared down and took in the sight… and smell, before he realised just what it was, and quickly flew out of the murky liquid, frowning at his now ruined shoes and pants, "Aw man, Mom's gonna… Alfred's gonna kill me!" He corrected his force of habit.

He shook his head to regain his thoughts, and then glanced around the passage he was in, he had specifically entered the sewers from the south side of Gotham, the area the workers where supposedly attacked and murdered, he hoped Cell had decided to stay in this area, otherwise this search was pointless, he needed to find him while they were still roughly the same power level, that way he still had the advantage.

'But then again I don't know how strong he's gotten…', he knew for a fact his Ascended Super Saiyan form was almost equal in strength to Cell's 'super perfect form' after he returned from blowing himself up, but Gohan's power had increased thanks to his Saiyan genes, after his near death from Cell's attack directed at Batgirl, 'But that means Cell's power's increased too', he concluded, Cell had been pretty beat up after their fight as well, not nearly as much as Gohan but still, he doubted Cell was up to full strength yet, Gohan had the time to sleep and eat, Cell had…

"The time to absorb those people!"

Gohan spoke out loud in realisation, 'Of course! Cell absorbed those people to regain his strength; he doesn't want to fight me until he's strong enough!' Cell was deliberately hiding from Gohan until he was ready to face him, 'I bet he let that one guy get away from him so he could alert the police, he'd know they'd come look for him…', he clenched his fists in anger, 'Their all just 'food' to him…'.

He had been an idiot! Cell didn't want to come to him, in fact he might have alerted Cell to his presence by turning Super Saiyan, and the thing could have already gotten away in the time he had been floating there thinking to himself!

'No…', Gohan realised, visibly relaxing, 'I kept my power low enough to be like any other human, he wouldn't recognise me amongst all the other Ki's in the city…', he then dropped out of his Super Saiyan state, obviously he needed to remain hidden if he wanted to find Cell, he then laughed slightly to himself, 'If I hadn't mastered my Super Saiyan form, this would have all been over before it started, another reason to thank you Dad'.

The moment he gave himself away Cell would be long gone, so he had to make sure he _didn't_ give himself away, Gohan groaned, because that meant, 'Traveling by _foot'_, Gohan was able to keep his Ki low when flying, but only to a certain extent, he didn't want to risk Cell recognising his Ki signature, which meant he had to keep it as low as possible to near undetectable, and the only way it could get any lower was if he… walked.

"I don't exactly have a choice", he whispered to himself, hoping Cell didn't also inherit Piccolo's acute hearing, he then proceeded to lower himself into the warm contents of the sewer, quite uncomfortably I might add. After getting over his discomfort, he started waddling down the tunnel, hoping to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

'I'll find you…'

* * *

'Almost there… almost there…'

Bruce was almost at his breaking point, all he had to do was give a little speech and he was home free, Lucius was almost done talking to the press, and then it would be his turn, say a few words, and disappear without a trace.

He was currently sat off to the side, away from anyone else, behind Lucius, who was currently engrossed in his own speech; Bruce was fidgeting, eager to get away, then he could _finally_ get around to tracking down Cell, he was sure Gohan would be just as anxious as himself, he had just been so busy today, he hadn't even had the time to read the newspaper yet.

A light vibration coming from his jacket pocket broke his thoughts, the only reason his phone would do that is if someone triggered the emergency 'bat-wave', which basically meant Batman was needed, not Bruce Wayne. Without a second thought he brought his phone out, and put an earpiece in so nobody could hear what was being said, the last thing he needed was his identity revealed in front of a crowd of reporters.

An image appeared on his screen which he instantly recognised as his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, but what Bruce noticed immediately was a certain guest was missing, "_Bruce, thank goodness!" _Now Bruce was officially worried, "What's the problem Alfred?" Bruce asked calmly, he needed answers, now, "_Gohan's gone, he just vanished_!"

Bruce's heart skipped a beat, he attempted to mask his concern so not to alert any reporters, but he wasn't doing a good job, "How long?" He asked, trying to remain calm, Alfred quickly responded, "_I don't know! Barbara left for a second, and the next minute he's gone_!" It was then Bruce noticed that his partner was also nowhere to be seen; he concluded she must have already started looking for the half-breed.

Without a second thought, Bruce quickly edged himself out of the scene, summoning the Bat-mobile as he did using his phone; thankfully everyone was too interested in Fox's speech to notice the CEO'S disappearance.

As he ran down the hall, he wondered just where the kid had gone, what was he reason to run away? He turned back to his phone, with Alfred still on the screen, "Alfred why did he go? What was the reason?" Before Alfred could respond, Barbara, who appeared now wearing her Bat-suit, picked the crumpled newspaper off the floor, her arms tensing as she read the headline, "I think I found our reason Bruce", she stated nervously as she held the camera up to the screen, allowing Bruce to read the headline.

_'BUG/MAN CREATURE IN SEWERS?'_

'Oh you have...', Bruce broke into a run, 'The one day I don't read the paper', he turned his attention back to Batgirl and Alfred, his face a mixture of anger and fear, "Barbara get some of the League down here, we'll need the help!" Bruce then burst through a door out into an alleyway, where his Bat-mobile sat waiting; he quickly jumped in and started to pull on his costume. As the Bat-mobile drove away by itself.

'Of course Cell was still here, how could I not see it!'

* * *

"Come on Harley! What's taking so long?"

"Sorry Mr J, it's just that… well, isn't there a way in that isn't through the sewer?"

The Joker, along with his henchwoman Harley Quinn, and two nameless goons, where steadily making their way along a walkway in a dimly lit sewer, which conveniently was located right under the second national bank of Gotham. The two thugs where holding a large bag which contained a bomb, Harley was clenching her nose, and they were all following the Joker who was leading at the front with a flashlight.

"Of course there is Harley, but you can't just spray acid in the face of every doorman in Gotham, you need to switch it up a bit every now and again", said Joker replying to Harleys question, "But why this bank? Didn't Two-Face already try to rob it yesterday?" Normally Joker would get annoyed with Harley by this point, by the excitement of their soon to be hold up meant he was in a good mood, "Yes! There couldn't be a better time to rob it. Besides, even the Super-friends have better things to do than linger around a sewer!"

"And what about Gotham's finest?"

Joker's ecstatic grin then lowed into an annoyed frown, once he turned in the direction of the voice he recognised as Renee Montoya, who was accompanied by Harvey Bullock and a squad of beat cops none the less, all except Bullock where pointing their guns at the criminal's, "Fancy meeting you here, Joker…", began Montoya, but Joker interrupted her, "Harley you nit! You're supposed to be the lookout!" Harley shrieked in fear, "Sorry Puddin' but you just said no one would find us down here", Joker's frown just widened, "And what kind of excuse is that!" Joker's rant was cut short when his hands where grabbed and swiftly placed in handcuffs behind his back by the impatient Bullock, the two lackeys and Quinn where also quickly detained by the cops.

Once they stopped struggling Harvey turned towards the cops holding the criminals, "Alright, you four, get the freaks up to central, we still got work to do", said the disgruntled Bullock, searching round a sewer for some giant bug was not in his plans for that day, 'That's what the Reject League are for…', he thought. Though his sentence seemed to attract Joker's attention, who pulled against the grip of the cop pulling him away in order to face Bullock, "Ooh! I take it old Gordy sent you to find that murderer then… good! There's enough competition in town already", with that began to walk back to the cop who was holding him, much more cooperatively until Bullock grabbed him by the scuff of the neck.

"And just what do you know about this guy then Joker?" Asked Bullock accusingly, believing Joker was somehow involved, said clown prince of crime just gave another sick grin, "Only what I read in the papers, but I'm just as curious as you are… maybe Croc has a brother, I might just invite him to our next card game, only last time was a disaster! You were there right? I mean Two-Face spilt milk everywhere! I tell you the people in this city…", Joker continued babbling on as he was led down a dark hall being escorted by an officer, while Harvey turned to Montoya and signed, "I'm telling ya, Blüdhaven's looking better every day…".

Renee would have responded, if she hadn't been put on alert when a pain-filled scream filled the room, which she recognised as one of her officers escorting the criminals away, that scream was then followed quickly by another, while the first one went silent. She and Bullock both turned to the noise, weapons draw, but they couldn't see anyone in the dark, "Joker! Get down on you knee's before I blow them off!" Shouted Bullock at the darkness while more screams rang out, believing it was Jokers doing.

That thought went away though when the Joker's own scream echoed throughout the hall, he then appeared out of the darkness, hands still cuffed behind his back, running at fast a possible, visibly afraid. Bullock grabbed the clown as he attempted to run past them, and fought the urge to attack him, "What'd just do clown?" Bullock was expecting a twisted answer, but Joker instead gave a very out of character grin, "Listen Detective, as much as I like talking to you, something is eating your colleagues and my hired muscle, so I would very much appreciate it if... argh!" Bullock threw Joker to the ground and aimed his gun back at the darkness when he saw movement, it looked almost like a tail. Whatever it was seemed preoccupied, as another scream started to ring out.

"Montoya, you think this is...", "Our bug man?" said Montoya, finishing Bullock's sentence, they both then faced the direction of the creature, as did the remaining cops with their guns drawn, the Joker who was still on the floor attempting to edge himself away from the scene. "Hey you!" Began Montoya, hoping to get the creatures attention, "Come out with your hands up or we will open fire!" Everyone started to relax as they heard footsteps, beliveing whatever it was had surendered, one cop even started reaching for his handcuff's, until he was tackled to the ground faster then anyone could see, a large green tail wrapped around his neck, which quickly decapitated him. Gun shots started to ring out, lighting up the hallway with every shot, in the confusion Joker started to run away, while whatever it was started to suck dry everyone who was left. Under normal circumstances, Joker would have taken this opportunity to give one final taunt, but he just kept running, he was too scared to care.

He was then battered out the way by something which would have given Superman a run for his money, whatever it was knocked Joker into a wall, causing him to fall unconsious, the speeding blue light then slamed itself into the creature who was about to impale Bullock with its tail, both of them then plummeted off the catwalk, and into the water below, the blue light then turned to gold, and quickly flew out of the water, turning towards the remaining surviors, "Get out of here!" Shouted the newly appeared Super Saiyan Gohan who then dove back into the water, landing a punch on the bio-android that was Cell.

By now, Montoya, and Bullock had started to leave the area, dragging the Joker along with them, while Gohan and Cell started to grapple one another in the water, attempting to gain the upper hand, Gohan however failed and was thown out of the water and became embedded in a wall. Cell then flew until he was directly in Gohan's face, his anger took over as he began to pummel Gohan further into the wall, he then stopped while Gohan started to regain his strength.

"How did you find me?" Questioned Cell, the extent of his anger was evident in his voice, Gohan was also on the verge of attacking, but he needed a few seconds to gather his energy if he wanted to be able to do anything at all, "Even the perfect warrior makes mistake's Cell", Gohan was then silenced when Cell landed another firm blow to his stomach, before he spoke again, "I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of you, you little brat". Gohan stared his nemesis in the face, hopefully he could make Cell angry, "Thats another thing... afraid to face me at your current state Cell? Does the perfect fighter need more power from the pathetic humans?"

That was Cell's breaking point, though what Gohan said was true, he was afraid to face him at the moment, he needed more power, then he could beat the Saiyan with ease, and regain his title of the strongest being in the universe, but he didnt have any more option's, he needed to end this now. "Say hello to Daddy for me!" Shouted Cell as he launched the pointed end of his tail at the half-breed, who dodged the attack by flying upwards, much to Cell's surprise, who growled in frustration. Gohan took this opportunity to power up, his golden arua grew and electricity started to surround him, as he began to ascend to the second level of Super Saiyan.

Cell then began to power up himself, he'd missed his opportunity to kill the boy, now they would see just who is stronger the old fashioned way. Both their arua's started to fight each other, gold against purple, but both remained motionless, as if nothing was even happening. Gohan fought against the urge's of his new form, his anger was taking over, he needed to calm down, otherwise he would lose himself again.

'I'm going to make him pay', was his final though before he charged.

* * *

'Man, those guy's must really hate each other'.

Harley Quinn had luckily managed to evade Cell once he started attacking by falling off the walkway, she was now watching the ongoing fight between the two super-being's in awe, not caring about the condition or whereabouts of her precious 'puddin', she was so engrossed she didnt even notice the arrivial of two figure's behind her.

* * *

**Caboose: Hey Chapter 9! Only took me... 3 months! A new record.**

**Gohan: And your excuse?**

**Caboose: No excuse, I was just busy, then I had writers block I think... **

**Gohan: That was pathetic.**

**Caboose: Your pathetic!**

**Gohan: Oh real mature of you.**

**Caboose: Anyway, we breached the 100 review mark! Whoo! Whoo! **

**Gohan: Stop it.**

**Caboose: Okay...**** Shout outs! **

**Ultimate Black Ace**

**SeanHicks4**

**animekingmike**

**Bkaa19**

**Datu824**

**drake202**

**GSP224**

**Prats 'R' Us**

**Blinded in a Bolthole**

**Kaleia (Anonymous)**

**G man (Anonymous)**

**777angeloflove**

**boby333**

**XYZ (Anonymous)**

**Guest (Anonymous)**


	10. Retribution

Playing Superhero

**Flash: I regret to inform you all that the author for this story has passed; regrettably we were unable to save him.**

**Caboose: I'm not dead.**

**Flash: It is for this reason the story hasn't been updated for a year, obviously it took some time to get things moving again. **

**Caboose: Seriously though I'm sorry.**

**Flash: So it is my honor to present to you, the readers, the one who will take over this story, and see it through to the end! Me.**

**Caboose: In reality though I've just been VERY busy, my education takes point over fan fiction unfortunately, I will finish this story, but I will also make sure it's up to a certain standard, I don't want to produce crap. But anyway, I'm back! At least for now, so let's get this story moving again!**

**Green Arrow: You see this arrow? It's going through your neck. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Retribution**

"Get Quinn out of here".

Batman and Batgirl had just arrived in the sewer, and quickly sedated Harley Quinn before she became a nuisance, Batman then started to observe the ongoing fight between the two super-beings, though he really didn't see much due to the speed they were moving at. Batgirl meanwhile loaded Harley into the Bat-boat before rejoining her partner, "So what's the plan?" She asked, loud enough so she could be heard over the shock-waves. Batman didn't seem to acknowledge her for a moment; instead he just continued to watch on in awe and concentration at the fight.

"Batman?" Bruce snapped out of it, though he was still watching the chaos before him, "Get Quinn to Arkham, I'll make my way to the surface and wait for the others", Barbara was about to protest, but her partner quickly silenced her, "And before you ask, no, there's nothing else we can do, and nothing I expect us to be capable of doing…", with that, Batman ran to the nearest ladder, while Batgirl entered the Bat-boat, took one last look at her partner, and started to make her way down another tunnel, hopefully getting out before the whole sewer collapsed.

* * *

Kal-El, aka Clark Kent, aka Superman, was busy taking a small and over-deserved break from his regular duties as a Superhero in the conference room of the Watchtower, that was one of the upsides to the expanded League, time to just be alone, kick back and...

"Superman, we have a situation".

He signed, but left immediately when he detected a hint of anxiety in the usually monotone voice of his comrade, which quite simply, was not a good sign. Knowing this, he abandoned his position in the conference room, and made his way to the control tower as quickly as he could through the cramped hallway's, surprising the League members as he passed.

He reached the tower in no time, where Jonn was stood waiting, "What's the problem", asked Superman, woken up from before, the Martian simply gestured to his computers, all displaying information about Gotham, "Batgirl contacted me saying the boy has disappeared...", that alone would have been enough to convince Superman to leave, but Jonn continued, "...and in the past few minutes, an alarming number of activity has been reported in Gotham".

Superman feared the worse, "So what? Has the kid gone rouge?" he asked, unsure what to think, "I'm not sure, but... wait", Jonn then turned away from Superman, a look of concentration appeared on his face, Clark just stood there silent until the Martian broke out of his trance, and began to stare at Superman again, "Batman just contacted me, Gohan is fighting Cell", now Superman knew that it was definitely time to leave.

"I'll assemble a team".

* * *

Cell was becoming angrier, every time he threw a punch Gohan would just dodge and then return with twice as much force, and he wasn't coming anywhere close to exhaustion. Gohan meanwhile just continued the routine, following up on Cell's attacks with his own; he wasn't toying with him this time.

Torturing and toying are two different things.

After punching Cell into another wall, the android paused for a second, long enough for him to gather some energy to form an energy wave, specifically a Ki blast from his mouth, he hoped that Gohan wouldn't expect the attack, and therefore not react in time to not get hit. Luckily for Cell he was right, Gohan blindly charged at the Android again, not expecting the attack, and was blown right through the roof of the sewer when it hit, through to the streets of Gotham above. Cell then charged at Gohan, hoping to land a hit, but Gohan was able to dodge just in time to avoid Cells attack.

Cell continued flying up into the night sky, with Gohan close behind him. The civilians down on the street meanwhile took the time to either look up in wonder or to run for it, while the news and police crews in and outside of the bank started to mobilize themselves.

Cell continued to fly upwards, until a flash of light in front of him forced him to stop, Gohan had re-appeared in front of the android, and just started to float there. "Well" sneered Cell in frustration, "It appears your Saiyan genes have served their purpose!" Gohan remained silent; he didn't want to give Cell the satisfaction of an answer, which angered the android to no end, he then brought his pale hand over his head grunting slightly as he gathered energy into it, "As have mine!"

Gohan immediately noticed the familiar attack Cell was charging, the yell of "Destructo Disc" also gave it away, Gohan knew he wouldn't be able to catch the disc this time; they were too equal in power, he'd have to get clever. As soon as Cell threw the disc with a roar, he started to telekinetically aim it in the child's direction, with Gohan promptly ducking under it before it hit him, Cell then redirected the attack as Gohan started to fly in his direction, once Cell noticed the familiarity of the scenario, he gave a slight chuckle, "This trick didn't work when your father tried it boy, why would it be any different now!"

It was at that moment Cell noticed something he'd rather forget, the look Gohan was giving him before paled in comparison to what it had changed to after that comment, the lightning dancing around his body flared up for a second, before Gohan appeared in front of Cell in an instant knocking the android of his feet, launching the Distructo Disco into the air and out of harm's way at the same time. Gohan followed up on his initial strike by knocking Cell downwards, before bouncing him back up into the air, much to the amazement of the camera crews.

Cell was able to recover, staring the Saiyan down as he floated up in front on him, looking for lack of a better phrase, majorly pissed off. 'The whelp's reckless' Cell reasoned, not taking his eyes off of Gohan in an effort to prepare for any potential attack. The android knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer now, they were on par before but Gohans power had rocketed past his now, 'Must be a little sore about his father' Cell decided, 'How can he still have so much strength? Just… how?'

Cell decided he needed to get away, reorganized, prepare, plan, he simply wasn't ready enough for Gohan at the moment, though he would never admit it out loud. He then tried a new tactic, he charged an energy blast, looking like he was about to fire at Gohan, but at the last second he thrust his arm downwards at the gathering crowd of people below. His intention was to teleport away as Gohan was stopping the blast from hitting the people, but what he wasn't expecting was for Gohan to appear in front of his hand before he had even fired it.

The android backed away in fear, letting the blast fade away as he did, "It's not possible!" Cell yelled, while Gohan remained motionless as the lighting crackling around him appeared to intensify, "How can you be faster than you were a sec…" Cell was almost trembling, Gohan's speed and strength had increased far beyond his expectations, and the fact it was all being directed at him only made him more terrified.

"So was that the plan Cell?"

The ascended Super Saiyan spoke for the first time, much to Cell's surprise, "Attack innocent people in order to give you enough time to escape?" Cell refused to answer, instead cursing his powerlessness over the situation, "What's wrong?" Before Cell could even react a heavy blow to his stomach stunned him as another blast to his back forced him down to the streets below, where he impacted on the surface creating a small creator.

Before Cell could even stand up a hand became clamped firmly around his throat, pulling him off of the ground, bringing him eye level to the Saiyan, who was now standing in front of him, "I'd thought the perfect warrior would be up to a challenge", Gohans hand gripped Cell's throat even tighter, the android couldn't even make any sound's to indicate the pain he was in.

"You're not scared are you Cell?"

He was taunting him, Gohan's inexperience with his new ascended form had corrupted his sense of moral value, he wasn't fighting for the good of the earth or its people anymore, he was fighting and dominating for his own pleasure, for revenge.

Just like last time.

"Just so you know Cell...", stated Gohan as he pulled Cell closer, "I don't intend to let you escape this time", after he finished he gave Cell a hard head-butt, making sure to keep hold of his neck, he then adjusted his grip from the androids neck to his wrist, and began to pummel him with his left hand, making sure to keep hold with his right.

* * *

"Batman!"

The caped crusader had positioned himself on a rooftop, watching the ongoing fight, or more specifically the ongoing beating with great interest, he had decided for his own personal safety that it was best not to intervene, if someone was going to go up and confront the two super-beings, it would be preferable if it was someone who could take a punch.

Specifically the person who had just arrived.

"You're late", stated Batman, still watching the fight, even as his red caped companion approached him, along with the rest of his team, who too started to observe, "What's he doing?" Stated Supergirl, wondering just why Gohan was beating the creature who clearly was not able to fight back, "Well it looks like he's not as conflicted as we are regarding our policies", stated Green Arrow, while Superman started to float off the ground, "Well I'm putting a stop to this", was the last thing he said before he flew off in Gohan's direction.

The Ascended Saiyan meanwhile continued to punch the android, not knowing or caring about the approaching Krytonian, until he grabbed his arm that is, "That's enough", Superman stated calmly, Gohan still held Cell's wrist, while Superman held his, "You're right", agreed Gohan, reassuring Superman, he then turned back to Cell, "I think it's time I finished you off for good", stated Gohan as he jerked Superman's hand away, and formed a one handed blast quicker than anyone could react, and blew Cell head clean off.

The androids body flew backwards and came to a skidding stop, while the onlookers watched in horror, the League members included. Gohan knew he only had a few seconds before Cell regenerated, so he began to power up for another and hopefully final attack, he ran towards the android's headless body, but he was forced back when something snagged his shoulder "How could you do that?" Stated Superman, who had grabbed his shoulder, oblivious to the fact Cell was still alive, and already regenerating.

"Move!" Yelled Gohan in sudden despirtaion, as he blew an unsuspecting Superman away with his energy alone, he then turned back to see Cell had almost finished growing a new head, and was already moving a two fingers towards it. Gohan rushed towards the android to stop him before he was too late.

But he _was _too late, because before Gohan could touch him, Cell Instant Transmissioned himself away.

* * *

**Caboose: Yeah I know it's a bit anti-climactic, but the story is still young, even though it was started 2 years ago but that's beside the point, I have a big plan for the story ahead. **

**Superman: Move!**

**Caboose: What's up?**

**Superman: Reboots what's up!**

**Batman: Is that really all you're concerned with at the moment?**

**Superman: Of course, it's not like anything else's has happened since your movie trilogy ended. Seeing as our author is a lazy fu…**

**Caboose: T rating.**

**Superman: Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks for the wait...**

**dch448**

**boby333**

**Zero H Gundam**

**itachisdbzgurl**

**Prats 'R' Us**

**Ultimate Black Ace**

**Datu824**

**777angeloflove**

**SeanHicks4**

**Lightningblade49**

**CalcBoy91**

**drake202**

**GSP224**

**Guest (Anonymous)**

**G man (Anonymous) **

**SonRyu**

**kaleia**

**shugokage**

**XxTheFallenxX**

**edboy4926**

**Cloud-Ex-SOLDIER**

**megatronus89**

**DraconicElf**

**Mailumia**

**ghvp22**

**KaosMoshpit**

**Fan (Anonymous)**

**niccole (Anonymous)**

**Zero Uchiha**

**GamerGirlAK47**

**kroz-phantomville**

**TheFallenSoldier**

**angel-nieves-1656**

**Cthulhu (Anonymous)**

**Golden-feathers-Edward**

**Evil-Pikachu**

**Caboose: Oh yeah, just thought I'd say, I don't really pay attention to the number of favs and followers and all that, but they are plus 150... each! Holy $£*#! Thank you! 150... each, what'd ya think of that Bats?**

**Batman: This is getting old.**

**Caboose: I know...**


End file.
